Dead People
by Says The Schizophrenic
Summary: Isabella can speak to the dead.Her mother thinks she's crazy and sends her to Forks.There is a poltergeist,victoria,in her school who wants to kill her.The Cullens are Vampires, and tries to help her without getting killed themself. Horror Humor Suspense.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey Everyone! This story is done, so you guys don't have to wait long for Chapters:) I love this story personally, and i don't think its been done before.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**§Izzy§**_

"I'm sorry, but you know as well as I do that this just isn't normal, and that the best Dr. do live in Forks." My mom, Renee, told me at the airport. I sighted and rolled my eyes. Of course I knew talking to yourself wasn't normal, everyone knew that. My mom thought that I had schizophrenia. But I knew what it really was.

Everyone thinks its cute when your kid gets an imaginary friend to play with. They expect you to grow out of it. At the age of seven I found out that it wasn't normal to talk to yourself, but the damage was done. Everyone in school thought that I was a freak and didn't want to be my friend. I was the little brown haired girl who talked to herself. When in reality, I did talk to someone. The only problem was, they were dead. I found that out pretty quickly too.

They always told me how they died and I told them what I thought about it or I helped the best that I could. They always disappeared when I was done helping them, and they never came back. There was just this one…Ghost, I guess you could call it, that never left. He could be a bit annoying at times, but he was good company. He was the first ghost I ever met too, and my best friend.

"Yeah, but that's just it, mom. I am normal, I'm perfectly fine. I don't need to go too some silly doctor and check my head." I said, huffing. It just wasn't fair. Renee had caught me talking to Jamie, my ghost best friend, about school. She had heard a good part in our conversation and Jamie was the one to tell me that she stood in the doorway.

"Isabella, the only thing that I am concerned about is you living alone. But you are a responsible young woman and I know that you won't do anything stupid. I just hope that you won't get lonely." She said. I glared at her and crossed my arms.

"I'm sure I won't get lonely, Renee, I have all the company in the world." I grabbed my backpack and walked through security so she couldn't follow. I was really hurt about what she was doing. Just because I could talk to the dead didn't mean that I was loopy or constantly lived in La-La land. I think she got scared, and that was why she was sending me away. Not scared for me, but scared of me. She didn't want to be alone with me after she found out that I _'thought'_ I could speak to the dead.

Why else would she send a seventeen year old girl, who she thought was mentally unstable, to live alone in the small town of Forks Washington? It just didn't make sense. She had even bought me my own little house.

And when she was speaking about the best Doctor, she was talking about the cheapest doctor. She was rich as hell, but spending money was not her thing.

"Why so angry?" Jamie asked me as he walked along side me. The airport was crowded but that didn't stop him from walking with me. No, he walked straight through people. This had scared me before, but I had seen it so many times now that I didn't really care anymore.

"You know damn well why I'm angry." I said to him throug clenched teeth. He grinned his annoying grin at me, which only made me more pissed of. He thought that us moving was great, because then we could talk to one another all we wanted, without thinking about getting caught.

"Its not that bad, you never really did like you mum that much anyway." He told me with a pointed look. I sighted annoyed that he was right. I hated my mother with a passion and he knew that.

"I guess your right." I said, sighting.

"And look at the bright side, there are probably a lot of ghost's in Forks that would need help getting to that place everyone is talking about." He said, frowning slightly, making me grin. Jamie didn't want to go over to the other side. He had decided that the day he died. He was only 24 years old, and decided that he did not want to die yet. So he refused to go over to the other side, and became my companion instead.

He lived in the house that me and my mom moved into when I was 3. He had found his best friend and girlfriend in a full make out session on the sofa. His friend had panicked and shot him before Jamie could even say a word.

"Yeah, there will be a lot to do in Forks…"I trailed of.

We got on the plain and we were greeted by an old and annoying woman sitting in the seat next to us. I tried to smile at her but I couldn't quit make myself do it, I just had a feeling about her that I didn't like.

"Izzy, be nice. She'll be dead in less then a month, and then we'll probably have to help her." Jamie grinned. So that was why I didn't like her, she was marked with death. I put my I-pod in and plaid one of my favorite songs from Korn- Love and Luxury. The old lady didn't bug me more and Jamie went around the plain doing god knows what.

We landed in Port Angeles and I was greeted by a guy with blond hair and blue eyes, standing there with a sign saying _'Isabella Swan_'. I walked over to him and smiled slightly.

"Hi, I'm Mike Newton, my dad was suppose to pick you up, but one of his clients tried to eat one of the nurses so he got tied up at work. Are you ready to go? I know where you live and everything so I'll drive you there." He said all of this in one breath and I had to stifle a laugh.

"I don't like this guy, Izzy. He has this obsessive vibe about him, don't be his friend, okay?" I glanced over at Jamie and then back over to Mike.

"Yeah." Mike beamed at me and grabbed my bags. I had answered the both of them. I never questioned Jamie when he asked me not to be friends with anyone, because he was always right about them. I guess you could call Jamie my Guardian Ghost, something he liked to call himself.

Mike talked about anything and everything with me on our way to my house. But when he stopped the car outside my house he turned to me and looked a little uncomfortable.

"Um…Isabella. Can I ask you something?" He asked, his voice not so cheerful anymore. I nodded a little hesitantly. I hadn't bothered to correct him to call me Izzy yet, since we weren't going to be friends.

"My Dad said that I wasn't allowed to ask you this. But you are going to be going to school with me, and your starting tomorrow. I was just wondering…why are you seeing my dad? I mean, just crazy people see my dad and you seem like a normal person." Mike asked with a slightly demanding voice, like he had a right to know what was wrong with me just because we went to school together.

"You shouldn't judge people on first impressions." I told him quietly as I grabbed my bags and walked up to my new house.

"You do know that he thinks you are crazy now, right?" Jamie said amused as I dumped my belongings in the hall and walked into the little kitchen. The house was little, but it was more than enough for me.

"I_ am_ crazy, remember?" I said, laughing a little. I walked into the living room and turned the TV on.

"Aren't you going to unpack?" Jamie asked, frowning. I rolled my eyes and switched over to MTV.

"No, I'm not. I don't see why I have to ether, not yet anyway." I got up from the couch and went into the kitchen to get some food.

"But what about tomorrow morning, when you wake up and your stuff is still unpacked and--"

"Alright, alright! I'll unpack you bloody ungrateful little bastard." I grumbled as I closed the refrigerator door and went over to my bags to get them too my room.

It only took me an hour to get everything into my closet and when I was done I was about to starve.

"I'm going to order a pizza, take a shower and go to bed." I announced to what would look like an empty house. Jamie was lying on the sofa, watching TV. He looked up at me and grinned.

"Great, I want to have extra cheese on my side." I rolled my eyes at him, but called the local pizza place and got half the pizza with extra cheese anyway.

"So, are you exited about school tomorrow. There usually is some crazy school ghost there, like there always is." Jamie asked me, still watching TV while I ate some pizza.

"Not really, I mean, I am exited about the ghost's but I'm not exited about the people. I'm not exactly a people person, and I need ketchup." I said, standing up. Jamie walked with me into the kitchen. The whole place had been decorated by Renee herself, and she had filled the house with food before she let me move in.

"Hey, are you saying that I'm not a person?" He asked me, mock glaring that I would think that.

"Oh no, wouldn't dream of it. I mean, all people glow and walk throug things and each other. Of course your not a person!" I laughed at him. He shrugged and hopped on the counter.

"Izzy, you know I love that your so into all this ghost stuff and that you aren't scared of us dead people, but now you have a new chance to maybe get a human friend." He said causally, but I could tell that he was picking his words carefully. I looked up at him with a blank expression.

"No." I said simply. Picking the ketchup up and walking back into the living room. He walked straight threw the couch and sat down on it.

"Come on, it wouldn't be that bad. You should live a little, get drunk and have friends! Don't act like a dead person when your alive."

"I can get drunk on my own, as you have seen before. And would a dead person eat pizza? I think not. So stop bugging me, I don't _want_ any living friends okay? Besides, I have you and that's all I need. And I'll probably be too busy to have any friends. This is a new town, and that means a lot of dead people." I explained to him. He frowned and did not look convinced.

"But you could make time, I could help you explain to the other ghosts. Please, your 17 years old, gorgeous and you haven't even kissed a guy before! I think that is a little pathetic. No offence." I glared at him and turned around.

"Just because you were like that when you were alive doesn't mean that I have to be. Okay, so I am pathetic, but believe it or not, I would rather help dead people than worry about how many guys I have kissed. And I'm not gorgeous, or even pretty. I'm the ugly, pathetic freak show. You know it, I know it, even my mom knows it. So stop pretending that I can just walk into that school and be friends with who ever the hell I want because I cant!" I yelled at him.

I ran up the stairs and into the bathroom. I knew he wouldn't follow me in there. I stripped of my clothes and got into the shower. I didn't cry, I never did. That was just out of the question.

I did feel bad about yelling at Jamie, he was just worried about me. But I didn't want any other friends. I didn't want to hide such a big part about myself, because that would be the case.

"I'm sorry Jamie, I didn't mean to snap at you, but I don't want any friends, okay?" I asked him softly when I was standing in my bedroom. He was sitting on my bed, staring of into space- something he did when we had a fight.

"I'm sorry too, I didn't mean to call you Pathetic. But I do think your gorgeous though, and I wont take that back." he said with a smirk. I smiled softly and laid down in bed. I was happy about us being friends again, even though I still disagreed about me being gorgeous.

* * *

So yeah...First chapter and all. Any good? Do you think i should continue or stop? up to you! Review! 


	2. Chapter 2

_**§Izzy§**_

**__**

"Go away, I want five more minuets." I grumbled as I turned around, pulling my pillow over my head.

"Get your lazy butt up now, you have school in an hour and you don't want to be late on your first day now do you?" Jamie asked, and I could just hear the smirk in his voice. I just grunted but didn't move anymore. I didn't really care if I came in to late.

"We can do this the easy way, or we can do this the hard way. I'll give you three seconds to decide. One…two…T-"

"Alright, alright, I'm up! You are so freaking annoying! God, I can't even sleep in this house." I grumbled at him as I fell out of bed. He laughed at me but didn't comment.

"Get dressed and I'll decide what you'll have for breakfast." He told me. He walked straight through my door and into the kitchen where I could here him whistling to himself.

I dressed quickly in a black sweater and a simple pair of gray jeans. I put some light makeup on and brushed my long brown hair. I didn't really have any books or anything like that so I just left with my empty backpack and went into the kitchen.

"Cereal is on the menu today. And you look really lovely this morning." He told me with a grin. I rolled my eyes at him. He told me that every morning even when I was sick and looked like shit.

I grabbed some food and looked out the window. There stood and old red car-thingy. I liked it, even though it was sort of ugly. I guess my mom didn't want to buy me a new car. That woman was unbelievable! That car looked so old that I bet it doesn't even run. The least she could do was give me a car that worked.

"Hey Jamie, look at that peace of junk we have to drive…my god that woman is cheap. How much do you bet on that it doesn't work?" I joked with him. He was to stunned to say anything because he was staring at the 'car'.

"We have to ride that, that _thing_?" He asked in disbelief. I giggled at him and walked out the door, locking it behind me.

"Izzy, I don't want to be seen in a thing like that." He told me seriously. Any other person might have thought that he was serious, but his dimples gave him away, they always got a little bigger when he was trying to act serious.

"Oh I'm sure the other kids won't mind, my _invisible_ friend." I told him, grinning like an idiot. He rolled his eyes and walked through the car and sat down in the passenger seat. I got in and drove to the school. Jamie had found it last night when I was sleeping so I knew the way.

I was a little disappointed about the size of the school. It was just a bunch of buildings with numbers on it.

"Have you seen any ghost's yet? I saw an old lady up the road there, I'll talk to her after school." I asked him when we came into the parking lot. I parker on the other side of the parking lot so that the rest of the students wouldn't see me talking to Jamie, or myself like they would think.

"I saw a little girl on my way here last night, she couldn't be more that seven years old. We can go an visit her after school today. She was wearing an old dress though, like from the 1800th century or something, and her neck was ripped open and her dress was bloody. You don't think that it might be a vampire attach do you?" He asked me curiously.

Yes, I knew about vampires and witches and wizards. I knew about Werewolfs, Elf's, Fairy's. Every single magical creature that was out there. The only reason I knew about them were because of all the dead people I had met. They told me how they had died and I learned about mythological creatures. But I wasn't about to say that to anyone, then they would definitely think that I lived in La-La-land.

"Its hard to say, but it sounds like it. I have to see her myself before I can tell you. Poor thing, she must have been scared to death." I said, shaking my head. He looked thoughtful for a moment.

"It doesn't seem like a Vampire attach though, because her dress was full of blood. Vampires don't spill anything." He said, shaking his head. I grabbed my bag and got out of the car. He walked with me through the parking lot.

"I don't know, it could have been a new born vampire who did this to her, I'll have to ask." I said as I passed a silver Volvo. It was the newest car on the whole parking lot. There were five people in it that got out, and they were all looking at me with curiosity.

"Be nice though, she seemed pretty scared when I saw her." Jamie warned me, and this time he wasn't joking. "Don't worry, I'll behave." I whispered, smiling slightly. I looked around to see if anyone had seen me talking and the five people from the Volvo were still staring at me like I was crazy. I guess I talked a little louder then I thought. I blushed and walked fast up to the office to get my schedule. This was going to a looooong day.

§_Edward_§

"I don't know, it could have been a new born vampire who did this to her, I'll have to ask." I heard a girl say when she passed our car. I looked at my family to see if they had heard the same thing as I had, or if I was finally going mad. It was the new girl and she was walking alone. Who was she talking to?

She saw that we were looking at her and whispered under her breath; "Don't worry, I'll behave." Now I was confused. Did she say that to us? Did she know about vampires and tried to get our attention?

She looked up at us and blushed. She walked quickly to the main office to get her schedule, and right before she walked in, she whispered; "Jamie, go see where the different class rooms is, then I don't need any help from the other students." And then she walked in, like she had just sent another human away. Who was this Jamie?

"What the hell?" Emmett asked, breaking the silence. He had a small smile on his lips and was looking rather amused.

_Maybe she's crazy?_ He thought to himself. I had to agree with him, it did sort of look like she was crazy. She was talking to this 'Jamie' person when she was really all alone.

"Yeah, but how could she know about new born vampires? Crazy people don't know stuff like that. And she didn't have a crazy emotions ether, she was normal as any other human. Crazy people doesn't feel like that, she knows something. We might have to kill her." Jasper said seriously.

"Lets not get ahead of ourselves. Lets take her to Carlisle or talk to her a little. We can't just go kill people we think might know our secret." Alice reasoned.

"I can introduce myself and be her friend. I'll talk to her at lunch okay?" Alice said, looking at us expectantly. "I'll come too." I told her. I had been to shocked about what she had said to even think about her thoughts.

"You've heard her voice, read her mind!" Rosalie said, annoyed. I glared at her before I closed my eyes, thinking hard about her voice and shutting out everything else. But I couldn't find her…it was like she wasn't even there.

"I…I can't find her…"I mumbled. I looked up when I heard the door to the main office opened and there she stood staring at her schedule. I concentrated really hard on her but I didn't pick anything up.

"What's wrong with me?!" I asked, leaning against the car. Why couldn't I hear her thoughts? She was the most confusing thing I had ever met and I hadn't even talked to her yet.

"You can't read her thoughts?" Rosalie asked, shocked. I shook my head, not looking at any of them.

"Hey Jamie. I have English first, in building three. Did you find it?" She asked, not looking up from the papers she had gotten. She started to walk but didn't look up, and surprisingly, she did find building three without taking one wrong turn. It was like she had gone to this school all her life.

"She might not be crazy, but she is definitely not normal. No new student could of done that. We couldn't even do that." Emmett said, looking over at building three in awe.

"Come on, lets get to class. The warning bell rung three minuets ago." Alice said, breaking us all from our thoughts. I hadn't even noticed that there were just a few humans left in the parking lot.

I walked away from the rest of my family and into building three, and then I smacked my forehead with my hand. How stupid could I get, I had the same class as her. I could watch her then.

_'Edward, to be the smart one of us, you really are stupid sometimes._' Alice thought over to me. I pushed the door open and took my seat.

"Everyone, we have a new student today. Her name is Isabella Swan. Would you like to say anything to the class, miss. Swan?" Mr. Jefferson asked her sharply, almost like he was daring her to say anything at all. Isabella grinned out the window and looked over to her teacher; "Yes, I would like to be called Izzy, if you don't mind." She said sweetly. I don't know why I didn't notice before now, but she had a beautiful voice. She was still smiling and glancing out the window every now and then, giving the occasional giggle. Lucky for her, nobody other then me noticed this.

At the end of the class, Jessica Stanly, one of the most annoying girls in Forks, walked up to her and I found myself frowning at her thoughts. It shocked me that I cared, because I usually didn't.

_What a bitch, she's not even that pretty. Not like Mike said she was anyway. And what sort of name is 'Izzy' anyway? Lucky I just have to pretend that I like her. I'll get popular with her, the new girl. Just think about that_…I wanted to rip her head of. Her thoughts were cruel and I wanted to warn Izzy about her. I packed my things slowly so that I could watch from a distance. They were on the other side of the classroom.

"Hi, I'm like, Jessica Stanly, what do you have next?" She asked in a snobbish sort of voice. I could see Izzy fighting a smile.

"I have Spanish, actually." She said, a small mischievous smile on her red plump lips. She really was beautiful. More beautiful then any other human I'd ever seen.

"Me too!" Jessica squealed excitedly, and I winched at the noise. So _loud_…

"Good for you." Izzy said smiling. She picked her backpack up and walked out of the classroom. Leaving a stunned Jessica Stanly. I chuckled to myself as I walked out of the class room and over to History. I had never seen a human react like that before when someone tried to befriend them.

Izzy had stopped under one of the roofs and was looking through her bag, and talking to her imaginary friend Jamie.

"I'm telling you, I saw another one, but she disappeared so fast. She looked more like a--" She stopped suddenly and looked over at me. She stopped searching and zipped her bag shut. I walked over to her and put my eyes in dazzling mode. She was just staring at me, which I thought was good, seeing as the dazzling was working.

"Hello, my name is Edward Cullen. Do you need help finding your next class?" I asked her in my most charming vampire voice. I didn't really like to use it, but it did come in handy when you needed something fast, and when you were perusing humans.

"No thank you, I'm fine." She said, smiling brilliantly up at me, and walked away. I was stunned, no human girl had _ever_ said no to me when I asked them something, and they usually stuttered too. Clearly, she didn't think that much about looks. I smiled fondly after her. This just made me like her even more, for some reason. And the strange thing was, I hadn't realized that I even liked her in the first place.


	3. Chapter 3

_**§Izzy§**_

I was really enjoying my first day of school. And that surprised me a lot. I had expected it to be awkward and boring, but Jamie was using all his energy into making the day fun for me.

And I had met so many new Ghosts too. Most of them were nice, and some didn't really understand that they were dead yet. It seamed that Forks High had a fire back in 1873, and some of the students still haunted the place. What got me a little worried though, was the poltergeist. She was a woman with fire red hair and pale skin. And it looked like she had been ripped apart in many places, because she had so many scars.

I was just about to tell Jamie about her, when someone walked up behind me. Jamie was the one to warn me to stop talking. I looked up and saw a guy with bronze hair and deadly pale skin. I think he was the guy with the silver Volvo, but I could be wrong.

"Hello, my name is Edward Cullen. Do you need help finding your next class?" He asked me in a silky smooth voice.

"No thank you, I'm fine." I said politely, and then I walked away. He was handsome, I couldn't deny that, but that didn't give me a reason to be friends with him. Especially if I had a poltergeist on my hands. I would be to busy. Besides, he was probably one of the cool kids who had a lot of friends and a girlfriend. People were always excepted if they were beautiful.

"What were you about to say?" Jamie asked me. I glanced around and saw that most of the kids had gone inside. There was this guy leaning against the wall on the other side of the school grounds, but he couldn't hear anything. He was huge, I noticed, like some body builder, with dark brown curls. I couldn't see his face, because we were to far apart.

"There is a woman here, Jamie, a poltergeist. She has red hair and a lot of scars on her body. I didn't really get a good look at her, because she went through the classroom to fast for me to really see her. We can talk more about her when we get home, I'm not comfortable discussing this with you were anyone can hear me." I told him as I started to walk towards building six.

The big guy gave me a funny look when I walked past him and he grabbed my upper arm so that I had to stop. I looked up at him expectantly.

"Who were you talking to, over there?" I was surprised at his voice. It was deep, but still beautiful somehow, just like Edward's voice was.

"I was talking in my cell phone." I said, looking down at my arm. He let go of me and pushed himself of the wall.

"I'm Emmett Cullen, by the way. It looked like you were talking to yourself." He said with a sheepish smile. I smiled back up at him. Damn he was big.

"Isabella Swan, but you can call me Izzy. Are you Edward's brother?" I asked him curiously. He nodded his head and held the door open for me. I stopped dead in my tracks. There, at the end of the hallway, was the poltergeist woman. She was glaring at the students, as if it were there fault that she was trapped on earth.

"Something wrong?" Emmett asked me when I didn't move. I shook my head and smiled up at him. I pretended to look through my bag for a moment and turned so my hair fell in front of my face.

"Jamie, do you see her?!" I hissed at him, panicking slightly. The first time I had to deal with a poltergeist was four years ago, and he wanted to cut my head off. He almost did too. I ended up with a cracked skull and 3 broken ribs.

"Yeah, I do. And she is a poltergeist alright. Don't worry, just go to class. We can talk to her in lunch." He said reassuringly. I nodded my head and turned back to Emmett.

"It was nice meeting you, but I really need to go now. Bye!" I said as I dashed into my classroom. Everyone looked up as I entered and every pare of eyes followed me as I walked up to the teacher so she could sign my slip. She didn't make me introduce myself, and I got the seat in the back of the class.

"I'll go and talk to her, see if we can meet in an empty classroom or something." Jamie said and he walked out of the classroom. Jessica was glaring at me from across the room. This had started as a really good day, but now it turned for the worse. I could just picture myself in a hospital bed when this was over.

The class ended and I walked out of the classroom. Jamie appeared right in front of me and I almost walked straight through him.

"Sorry about that. I couldn't find her, so you can go to lunch and I'll search some more. I'll come and get you when I find her, okay?" He told me as we walked towards the cafeteria. I nodded and silently prayed that he didn't find her.

But I knew Jamie to good to know that he would find her, and fast. So I didn't even bother to get some food. I sat down at an empty table and laid my head in my hands. What the hell was I suppose to do with a poltergeist in my school? I had to perform some sort of exorcist, that much was clear. I knew all to well that poltergeist's were pure evil and did not hesitate when it came to killing.

"Can we sit with you?" Someone asked me, I glanced up and noticed that it was Edward and his family. I nodded and lifted my head.

"Hi, I'm Alice Cullen and this is Jasper and Rosalie Hale. I know you've met both of my brothers." Alice said, gesturing to the table. I gave a nod to everyone and smiled a little.

"So, how do you like Fork's so far?" Alice asked casually. I noticed that all there trays were full but non of them were eating.

"I don't know yet, I came here yesterday." I told them truthfully. In reality, I didn't like Forks all that much. Well, not after I found out that there is a Poltergeist in my school.

"Who do you live with?" Emmett asked curiously.

"I live alone." I told them some what reluctantly. I was to nervous to talk to them about every day stuff like this. I just wanted to be left alone.

"Oh…" He obviously didn't know what to say to that, even though I could see that he was curious about why I lived alone. I almost jumped out of my seat when Jamie appeared right in front of me.

"Don't do that!" I hissed at him. I noticed that the others were staring at me curiously, and I smacked a hand over my mouth. Jamie smiled slightly.

"Come on, she's waiting in an empty classroom, I'll show you the way." He told me. I removed my hand from my mouth and looked around the table. They were all looking at me like I was something really funny.

"Um…sorry about that, I have to go." I mumbled as I got up and left the table. What I didn't know was that I was being followed.

I walked with Jamie out of the cafeteria and down the hall. I opened the door and looked in. She was sitting at the teachers desk, glaring at me expectantly. I walked in and stood in front of her. No way in hell was I about to sit down in a room with a Poltergeist that could kill me if she wanted.

"So you can see the dead? Interesting. Your friend here told me that you wanted to meet me." The poltergeist said with a sneer.

"Yes, I was wondering about a lot of things actually. What's your name, for starters?" I asked politely. It was best not to get on there bad side at first.

"Victoria, now what do you want?" She asked me annoyed.

"Well, I know that every poltergeist and ghost has a purpose to be stuck on earth, and I want to help you so that you can go over to the other side."

"Why would I want to go over to the other side, and why do you think I would need your help?" She spat, furious that I was trying to make her leave.

"You can't stay here forever. Your dead, your not suppose to be here." I told her calmly. So much for trying to be nice. What she did next was not shocking, but she did catch me off guard. She ran at me full force and slammed me up against the wall. My feet must have been dangling one feet up in the air, and she was holding me up with her hand around my throat.

"You listen to me little girl, and you listen good. Its non of your business why I'm here and you'll keep your nose out of it if you want to live!" She screamed in my face. My hands closed around the one she had around my throat and I tried to tug it away from me. I was starting to see black spots and I was gasping for breath.

I opened my eyes and saw that the Cullen's were staring at me in alarm. I couldn't let them see this, I couldn't let them get involved.

I kicked Victoria in the stomach and she flew a few feet back, and I fell to my knees, breathing hard.

"You just mead a huge mistake, little girl." She kicked me one time in the stomach and I toppled over in pain. She was really strong, which meant that she had been dead for a long time.

The Cullen's rushed to my side and helped me sit up against the wall. Victoria was still standing there, smirking down at me.

"This isn't over, Victoria, I will make you disappear." I told her, glaring. Jamie was looking at me helplessly, and I knew that he wanted to interfere. He couldn't do anything to help me and I knew that it was eating him up. He was guilty, I could tell.

"We'll see." Was all she said before she ran through the wall.

"Don't feel bad, Jamie. You know you couldn't do anything." I told him breathlessly. I had completely forgot about the Cullen's being there.

"Izzy, we're not alone." He whispered to me sadly. I nodded and looked up at the Cullen's.

"Hey guys. Shouldn't you be eating lunch?" I asked them, rubbing my neck slightly. They rolled there eyes at me.

"I think you have to explain to us what the hell just happened." Emmett said, glancing from me up to the wall. As if something was going to grab me around the neck again and hold me up against the wall. Again.

"I think it would be best if you just forgot what you saw and didn't tell anyone." I told them quietly. They looked at me in disbelief.

"Your not expecting us to just drop it when we saw you hanging by your throat one feet up in the air, and you talking to yourself about ghosts and poltergeists. Would you just forget about that?" Emmett asked and the others gave murmurs of agreement.

"They do have a point you know." Jamie said, smirking because he knew that I would never let anything like that _'Just drop'_.

"No, I wouldn't. But this is my problem, I know how to deal with it, so just go back to lunch if you know what's best for you." I snapped. I got up and supported myself against the wall, panting slightly. The Cullen's stood up with me, looking at me with concern.

"Izzy be nice." Jamie said lightly trying to lighten the mood.

"You, shut up. Go and find that girl and take her home. I'll come in a few minuets." I told him. I knew that the Cullen's wouldn't give up, they new something strange was going on.

"Fine, you don't have to be so mean." Jamie teased. I glared at him and pointed to the window. He grinned and disappeared.

"We can take you to our father, he's a doctor." Edward said gently. He laid a calming hand on my shoulder and it felt like electricity shot through my whole body.

"Thank you, but I already have a Doctor that checks my head. And according to him, I'm crazy. So go and run with all your other friends and leave me alone." I said calmly, even though I was furious on the inside. How dare he recommend that I see a Dr? he had some nerve.

"I meant for your throat and stomach, you should have it checked up. And we don't have friends, we have each other. We just want to help you." Edward elaborated. I smiled slightly at his concern, it was sweet of them, wanting to help me.

"That's okay, I promised Jam--someone that I had to get home soon…as you heard me say. Besides, my mom wouldn't pay for a hospital check up." I grabbed my bag and slung it over my shoulder.

"I have to go, I'll see you later." I was about to go out the door but Edward grabbed my arm to stop me.

"I'll come with you. Alice, you can drive me car home." Edward said as he tossed a par of car keys to Alice.

"No, you can't. I know that you guys know something is wrong with me, but that doesn't mean you can come home with me. I have to do this myself." I said stubbornly. He cocked an eyebrow at me.

"And why do you have to do it all alone?" He asked me curiously, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Because…you wouldn't understand it, okay? And I'm not about to take a complete stranger home with me. And I'm certainly not about to share my deepest and darkest secrets ether. I just met you! " He glanced up at the wall and back to me.

"What if that happens again?" He asked me, and I could see that he was worried.

"Trust me, it won't. that can only happen in school. I really need to go now, Jamie is waiting for me." I told him. He blocked my path and said; "Not without me." God this guy was annoying.

"Fine." I grumbled. He smiled and held the door open for me. Like I said, this would be a _long_ day.


	4. Chapter 4

**§Izzy§**

****

We walked out to my car-thingy, I didn't really know what to call it, in silence. What was I suppose to say? I can talk to the dead, but I'm not crazy! Yeah right, like that would work. The only reason he had to believe in me was the fact that he saw me hanging in the air by nothing. At least that was what it would look like from his point of view.

"So, are you going to tell me what happened in there?" He asked me as he slid in to the passenger seat. I slammed my door shut and started the old thing, it roared to life and I jumped a little, making him laugh. He had a nice laugh, almost like music. It was like nothing I had heard before. _On a human anyway..._

"No, I'm not. Would you tell me your deepest darkest secret right now? Even if I found out something about you? We just met, how am I suppose to know if you're goanna tell anyone?" I asked him. He looked thoughtful for a minuet.

"I guess your right. But you can trust me, just so you know. I'll prove it to you, you'll see." He said so confidently, that I was almost tempted to just tell him everything.

"Were here. It's not much, but it is enough for me." I said with a small smile. I really like the house that my mother had gotten me.

"And Jamie." He said with a grin. I scowled at him and he laughed again, walking up to the front door. I realized something that I hadn't thought about before. That little girl would be there…and if I pretended that she didn't exist, she would be mad and I could never help her again. And I couldn't make Edward leave ether…

"I guess I have to tell you…seeing as you won't leave. But I will tell you this. I have some friends back in phoenix, who is dead scary, who could haunt you for the rest of your life. Trust me, you do not want these…people, after you. So if you ever tell anyone about what I am about to tell you, even your family, I will send them on you." I threatened him. He looked a little shocked, then amused. He nodded his head but didn't say anything. _You won't be like that when I'm done explaining_, I thought to myself as I sat down on the couch. Jamie was there, and so was the little girl. She was sitting in one of the chairs, and Jamie was standing behind it.

She was wearing something from the 1800th century, that much was for sure. And her beautiful green and white dress was soaked with blood that was running from her neck. She looked scared and was shaking slightly. Edward stood awkwardly in the middle of the room, so I patted the space beside me and he sat down, smiling at me. He was about to speak, but I stopped him when I took one finger to my lips. He shut up and watched me curiously.

"Hello, my name is Izzy, what's your name?" I asked her sweetly, kneeling on the floor in front of her chair. She looked up at me in shock and then up at Jamie, she sniffed slightly.

"Cynthia." She said in a tiny whisper. I smiled gently at her.

"Do you know what year it is, Cynthia?"

"It's 1872." She said slowly, watching my every move.

"I've tried to tell her that the year is 2007, but she just won't listen to me." Jamie explained. I nodded at him.

"What happened to your neck Cynthia? Did someone hurt you, or did you fall?" She got a scared expression on her face and pointed at Edward. I looked at her confused.

"A lady, like him, she…she ran after me into the woods…and then she kicked me. And I yelled at her and said that my daddy would come, but he didn't. He promised he would come but he didn't come…And then she bit me in the neck…She was like him." She said again, pointing at Edward. I stiffened and looked up at Jamie, he was just as shocked as I was. Edward was a vampire? Sure, a lot of ghost's had told me that they had been killed by a vampire, but they were usually killed at once, not played with like Cynthia had been.

"But I'm not sensing anything wrong with him!" Jamie said frustrated. He ran a hand through his spiked brown hair.

"Even if there was anything wrong, Jamie, it would be to late for that now." I told him. He nodded and glared at Edward.

Edward, oblivious to the fact that he was being glared at, sat still as a statue, staring at me transfixed. "Ask him." Was all Jamie said. I knew that I didn't really have a choice in the matter. I was already here, alone. Even if I didn't ask he would probably kill me. At least now I had a head start. And if he knew what I could do, he might even spare me a little while longer.

"Edward." I started, my voice a little shaky. I loved the dead and all, but to be one was an whole other thing.

"Yes." He asked me smoothly. I wanted to hit him or yell at him. Do something. Here he was, this perfect guy, ready to kill me, and yet he tried to charm me. How many girls had he done that with?

"Are you a vampire?" I whispered. I looked up at him and he was shocked, to say the least. He was just sitting there, with wide butterscotch eyes, his mouth hanging slightly open.

"Wha-what!?" He finally asked. He looked at me with awe and fright, and I glared right back at him.

"That's right, I know. You were going to drain me, weren't you? Take the new crazy girl as lunch? That was why you were so persistent to come home with me, acting like you were concerned. And I actually believed you!" I yelled at him. He was staring at me with hurt, shock and awe, like he could not believe someone would say anything like that to him.

"I- I'm not here to drain you! I swear, I- we, we drink from animals! Not humans! Look at my eyes, there Topaz, not red. Just ask whoever your talking too, please, I swear. You have to believe me." He pleaded. He had sized my shoulders and was holding me firmly, his eyes were full of panic. I looked down at the chair and stared at Cynthia, who was shaking.

"Cynthia…this woman, did she have red eyes?" I asked her in a low voice. I don't know why, but I desperately wanted to believe what Edward had said, I didn't want him to be a monster who killed little girls and boys just for the heck of it.

"The Priest told us that she was a devil, and that she was evil, because of her eyes…he said that we had to stay away from her." Cynthia sniffled again, and looked up at Jamie. I looked up at Edward again and I saw that he was pleading with his eyes.

"Just because you have Topaz eyes and she had red eyes, doesn't mean that your not goanna kill me." I told him. He dropped his arms to his side and sat back down on the couch.

"I don't know how to convince you. But don't you think that I would of killed you already? I've had a lot of chances." He told me. I nodded my head but wasn't satisfied.

"Are you sure Jamie, nothing?" I asked him, he snapped his head up and looked thoughtful for a moment. He shook his head and went back to talking to Cynthia.

"And how could we live in such a small town if we drank from humans? They would notice the people gone missing." He said again, as if finding another point to prove me wrong. I actually wanted to _be_ proven wrong.

"And my dad, Carlisle, he's the town doctor. He couldn't have been that if he drank human blood now could he?" I shook my head slowly and sank down in the seat next to him. I didn't really know what to think. What _do_ you think when your home alone with a vampire and two ghost's?

"Cynthia, what did the woman look like?" I asked her. She looked up from the game she and Jamie were playing and looked me straight in the eye.

"She had long fire red hair, and she was pale, with red eyes. She was one of the prettiest woman I had ever seen." She said and went back to playing. I don't think she knew that she was dead yet.

"Victoria." I whispered, and then groaned. Why, of all the dead poltergeist things she could have been, did she have to be a freaking vampire?! I was as good as dead.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked concerned. If it was real or not, I didn't know, but if he was faking, he was a damn good actor.

"Victoria, the school poltergeist, is a Vampire. And I have to fight her. I'm as good as dead!" I threw my hands in the air and went into the kitchen. I started making a huge sandwich. I didn't even bother to ask Edward, he was a vampire, after all.

Edward walked after me into the kitchen and hopped up on the counter.

"Is she the one that attached you in school today? And why do you have to fight her? This is all really confusing." He said, trying to take everything in at once. I sighted and stopped making my monster of a sandwich. I always ate when I was nerves.

"Edward…this is really hard for me to explain. And if what you are saying is real, your family has a right to know my secret, because I know yours. And I really don't want to say everything more than once…so, I think I want to meet your family and tell them. Everything. Jamie can come and help me explain, and I have to take Cynthia with me, because she isn't going to disappear anytime soon." I told him, going back to what I was doing.

"Can you tell me who Jamie is?" He asked me curiously. I wanted to tell him, I really did, but…what if all he said was lies, what if this was all just a trick?

_Of course it's not,_ I scolded myself. _Jamie would of sensed that miles away!_

So really, what was I scared about?

"You can tell him about me, Izzy. It's okay." Jamie told me, smiling. I smiled warmly back at him.

"He is my best friend. I've known him since I was three. He is also the first ghost I saw, at least the first I remember ever seeing. He follows me around everywhere, and he can be a bit annoying at times. But everyone has flaws." I said as I put sliced cheese on the bread.

"How did he…you know…become…?" Edward asked hesitantly. I giggled at him.

"He died when he was 24. He found his girlfriend and best friend making out on the couch. But before he could say anything he was shot in the head. It sucked really, because he was going to break up with her." I said shrugging. Jamie glared at me, and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"That sucks." Edward said bluntly. I laughed and nodded.

"So, can he hear me?" He asked me hesitantly, looking around the room as if he was looking for someone.

"Yeah, he can hear you, see you, go through you. He can even possess you. Well, he can't, because he hasn't been dead long enough for that. You see, the longer someone is dead, the more energy they get, and then they can do stuff. That's why some people know that there house is haunted. They can turn of the lights, set things on fire, make sounds. Its all different really." Edward seemed awed, and then he looked down at my sandwich and chuckled.

"What?" I asked defensively. I could get what he was laughing at, because it was seven inches high.

"Just wondering how someone as small as you can eat that much." He said, shaking his head. I blushed and looked down at my food.

"I eat when I'm nerves. And I'm pretty nerves right now." I told him quietly. He looked concerned and lifted my plate up, walking it back into the living room.

"What are you nerves about?" He asked me gently.

"Fighting her…I just know that I can't win, unless…unless I do an exorcist. But the potions are usually painful to make, and the Exorcist itself isn't just a walk in the park." I told him shakily. He took my little hand in his and smiled.

"Just explain everything to my family and me, and then we will help you the best we can."


	5. Chapter 5

**§Izzy§**

I finished my sandwich in half an hour, much to Edward's amazement. We got back out to my car and I started it up with a roar.

"You know, I think Alice already knows about your gift." Edward said suddenly. I looked over at him with shock and he chuckled a little uncomfortably back.

"You see, some vampires have gifts. I can read minds, Jasper can feel what others are feeling and change them, and Alice can see the future. So she has probably seen the conversation already." He told me quietly. How could he have been so shocked when I accused him of being a vampire if he could reed my thoughts?

"I can't read yours, though. Its really annoying." He added as an after thought.

"I sort of figured it out, I guess. You would of known my secret if you could read my mind. And no offence, but no one is that good at acting." I said, laughing slightly. He grinned a crocked smile back.

"So, where are we going from here?" I asked as we drove up a long road with lots of trees on ether side. He pointed out a little opening in the trees and I turned in there.

At the end of the road, we drove up a field. At least that was what it looked like. And in the middle of it all, stood a huge, white mansion. It was three stories tall, with a wrap around porch. It was a Victorian style house, with a creamy white color. It was really inviting.

Jamie and Cynthia appeared just beside the car, holding hands. At the sight of Edward, Cynthia hid behind Jamie's leg and clung to him. I got down on her level and she stuck her little head out from behind his leg, her blond hair bouncing slightly. It would of probably been more bouncy had it not been drenched in blood. I pushed the thought out of my head and smiled warmly at her.

"Cynthia, we're going to go inside that house, and in that house there will be people like the red headed lady, okay? But these are nice people. If your scared, you can hold on to Jamie." I told her. She smiled slightly up at me and took Jamie's hand, and nodded firmly. I stood up and turned to look at Edward.

"So, are you ready to go inside?" I asked him. I didn't really wait for a reply, I only walked on and up the driveway. He snapped out of his little trance and followed me quickly, opening the door for me. I smiled at him and walked in.

The house was just as white on the inside as it was on the outside. It looked like a lot of walls had been knocked down, just to make the living room bigger. There was a big, black grand piano in the left corner, and I was curious as to who played it. I heard whimpering coming from my other side and saw Jamie walking in with Cynthia in her arms. I walked over to them and smiled slightly.

"Its okay Cynthia, don't cry. I told you, everyone is nice here." She nodded her head and snuggled up closer to Jamie.

"Mom, I would like you to meet Isabella Swan, she's the new student that started today." I turned around and saw a woman in her late twenties come out of the kitchen. I smiled at her and held my hand out.

"Please, call me Izzy. it's nice to meet you." I told her politely as she shook my hand. She smiled softly at me, and looked at Edward, puzzled.

"Its nice to meet you to dear. Come in and have a seat." She said, gesturing to the living room. I thanked her again and walked in with Edward. The rest of the Cullen's were there already, and I smiled at them. I sat down in a love seat and Edward sat down next to me. Emmett grinned mischievously at us and I rolled my eyes at him.

"When does Carlisle get home?" Edward asked the room in general.

"Any minuet now, dear. I thought you knew when he came home." Esme said, eyeing him strangely. Edward ducked his head in what looked like shame and embarrassment.

"Maybe he was…distracted." Jasper suggested, glancing my way. I was confused, what were they talking about?

"Is this some sort of vampire thing? Because if it is, I'd like to know what's going on." I said, glancing around at them. They looked shocked at first, like they didn't know what to say. The next thing that happened really shocked me. Emmett jumped up and grabbed Edward by the collar of his shirt, lifted him up and smacked him up against the wall.

"You told her?! Edward, you bastard, how could you do that to her, to us! Now we have to kill her, and move, and its all your freaking fault!" Emmett yelled at him. At the end of his little rant he punched Edward right in the jaw, and I heard a sickening crack.

"Stop it! He didn't tell me anything!" I yelled. I ran over to where Edward laid on the floor and crunched down next to him. He was holding his jaw and glaring up at his family. Emmett rounded on me, and I had to admit, he was pretty scary. But I didn't budge. I stood up, crossed my arms, and placed myself between him and Edward.

"Oh, so you just suddenly found out?" He asked me sarcastically. I glared up at him. _All_ the way up at him…

"Yeah, I just suddenly found out. Cynthia told me. She's the one I wanted Jamie to go and get while we were in school. And if you could sit down and listen, instead of attacking your brother like some sort of barbarian, then you would have known that. And could you please control your temper, your scaring Cynthia." I gave him one last glare before I turned around and helped Edward stand up. He smiled up at me and said a quiet thank you. I turned around and saw that Emmett was still standing there, more furious than ever.

"There is no one else but us here, okay? Your crazy." He said, as if that would hurt me. I don't know what he wanted to achieve with calling me that, but whatever it was, it didn't work. I smiled slightly up at him.

"Yeah, maybe I am crazy. So, now that we have figured that out, do you think you can go and sit down with the rest of your family?" I asked him like I would ask a four year old.

"Emmett shut up, I didn't say anything, she's telling the truth! And how can you explain what we saw in school today? Are you going to blame her for being crazy again?" Edward snapped. I looked at him puzzled and then I understood. They were having a mind conversation thingy. I looked over at Emmett and he looked a little ashamed of himself.

"Emmett! How can you say that to our guest?! Apologize, now!" Esme said, her mouth open in astonishment. Emmett mumbled a quick 'sorry' and sat down again. I grabbed Edwards hand and led him back to the couch.

"Why are you all yelling?" A blond man, which I assumed to be Carlisle, asked as he stepped inside. He gave me a puzzled look and a questioning glance in Esme's direction.

"Hello, my name is Isabella Swan." I said, shaking his hand. He smiled down at me and took the seat next to his wife.

"I'm Carlisle Cullen, but you can call me Carlisle." He said, giving me another smile. Edward nudged me in the ribs and gave me a meaningful look.

"Oh, right, sorry. There is a reason as to why I'm here. I know your secret, and I know I'm not suppose to know it." I said, looking at Carlisle. He was the leader, so he would be the most obvious person to talk to about this. But the rest of the family had a right to know to.

"You know our secret? And who told it to you?" I noticed that he was very careful not to say vampire, as if I knew some sort of other deep secret that they had.

"Cynthia told me…and-" I was cut of by a loud puffing noise. I looked up behind Carlisle and there stood an old lady. She wore big glasses and had hospital gown on her. Her hair was gray and curly and she was a little bit on the plump side.

"Excuse me, can I help you?" I asked. Carlisle looked confused and turned around, but when he didn't see anyone there he turned back again. The old lady looked taken aback that someone was talking to her, and looked back at me.

"Well its about time! I have been running after Dr. Cullen for a week now and he hasn't even turned around to look at me. Finally someone who can see me. You do have rather skinny arms though, but I guess you'll have to do." She said snobbishly. My smile got a bit strained.

"What's your name?"

"Marge Barbra Stanley." She said proudly. I turned back to Carlisle and saw that he was staring at me with interest.

"Carlisle, did you treat a patient with the name Marge Stanley? And did she die last week?" I asked him. He looked stunned for a moment before he nodded.

"Yeah, she died of a heart attach. How do you…Can you talk to the dead?" He asked me. I smiled at him and nodded before I turned my attention back to Marge.

"Why are you still here, Marge?"

"Because, I told Dr. Cullen that I wanted to be cremated, but I changed my mind, I want to be buried. Make him change it or I wont leave you alone!" She barked at me rudely. I sighted annoyed and rolled my eyes at her. Old people…

"She wants to be buried instead of cremated, she changed her mind, and she threatened to follow me around until you did so." I told him. Marge looked proud of herself.

"You can leave now, Marge. I promise you that it will be taken care of." She nodded her head before she walked over to the other side.

"How long has she been following me?" Carlisle asked curiously.

"About a week. But she's gone now, over to the other side. But she can come back if you don't do as you promised. But that wasn't what I wanted to talk to you about. I wanted to tell you about Cynthia. She got killed in 1872 by a vampire named Victoria. The only problem is, Victoria got killed at some point." I told him. He looked confused.

"Well, isn't it a good thing that she died?" Esme asked.

"Its better that she is dead then alive, I suppose. But she refused to leave this world. She became a poltergeist. I think she died inside Forks high, because that's where she is, but she could have some sort of connection to the place, I don't know." I told them with a shrug.

"Wait, did you say that Cynthia died in 1872?" Carlisle said suddenly. I nodded and he got a very shocked look on his face.

"She wasn't the only one that died that year, or the year before that and after. I remember the Volturi had to come and kill her. I remember because that was when I lived with them, they said that they killed her just outside a school, and that some of the building caught fire with the humans inside. A whole class died in 1873...they killed her because she was becoming to obvious, and some of the people in Forks knew about her. She's a Poltergeist?" There was a trace of fascination in his voice, and I was amazed at how easily he could get everything to make sense, when all of this happened over a hundred years ago.

"Yeah, she is. She has lost most of her Vampire strength, I think, because I could kick her away from me. But she's still very strong, and she's got a lot of energy, which is bad for me." I told them.

"Is this the first Poltergeist that you've ever met?" Jasper asked me.

"No, I'm afraid not. I met this guy once, when I was 14. He wanted to decapitate my head. He got close to, but he hadn't been dead for more than 30 years, so he didn't have that much energy. I'm not saying it was easy then, he almost killed me, but I managed to kill him before he got me." I told them with a winch, I remembered all to vividly what sort of psychopath that guy was.

"Maybe you could tell us about yourself, and when all of this started." Carlisle suggested helpfully.

"The first ghost I remember seeing is Jamie, he's my best friend. I was three when we bought the house that he used to live in. He got shot by his best friend only two months before we moved in, and he didn't know what to do so he stayed where he was. He soon found out that I could see him and hear him, and he started to follow me around and talk to me and help me. My mom thought that I was making him up." I said the last part with a laugh and I glanced over at Jamie to see that he was grinning from ear to ear.

"So when I got older, Jamie told me that it wasn't normal to see the dead. But it was to late for that, because every one in my school knew that I liked to talk to Jamie, my imaginary friend, so they kept away from me. Anyway, I didn't tell my mom about any of it, because she was very relived when I stopped talking to myself. So I pretended that I was normal when I was around her, and I talked to Jamie when I was in my room. I started helping ghost there and I would sneak out at night to help ghosts around the neighborhood. You'd be surprised at how many people who think they're still alive, even after being on this world for more then a century." I said sadly. No one said anything for a long while, they just kept starting into space, thinking.

"A couple of weeks ago, my mom caught me talking with Jamie, she thinks that I'm crazy so she sent me here to talk with Dr. Newton, he's a therapist. Because according to my mother, I'm not right in the head and I need help." I finished bitterly. The Cullen's looked at me with sympathy.

"So that's about it. I can speak to the dead and I like to help them. Only problem I've got now is a lunatic who wants to kill me, in school for everyone to see." I could hear that my tone was helpless, but I just knew that I couldn't win against her.

"Oh come on Izzy, it won't be that hard, you can beat her!" Jamie said, trying to cheer me up. I glared over at him.

"That's easy for you to say, and your not helping, so stop it!" I snapped at him. He put his hands up in mock surrender.

"I'm definitely going to need some time getting use to that." Edward said with a laugh. I laughed with him. He was very easy to be around.

"So, Izzy, how are you going to get rid of her, and how can we help?" Alice asked, giving Edward a meaningful look. Why were they all looking at him like that? It was almost like they were teasing him.

"I think I have to perform an exorcism on her. They're really complicated, though. And I'm not really sure if you can help me. I'm not even sure why she's here!" I exclaimed. Jamie sighted and rolled his eyes.

"Izzy, you know how to do it, so it won't be that hard! Your exaggerating." Jamie said, smirking at me. I jumped up and got right up in his face, glaring.

"If you think this is so freaking easy, then you do it! Do you even remember what happened last time? I don't want that to be repeated! Can't you just take this seriously?" I poked him in the chest. Normally when we fought and I poked him, my finger went straight through him, but this time, I actually touched him. I glanced at my finger in wonder.

"I-I touched you…" I whispered, awed. He had gotten enough energy for me to touch him. He grinned down at me.

"I freaking touched you!" I yelled excitedly. Jamie laughed and picked me up, much to the Cullen's amazement. He put me back down and grinned from ear to ear.

"Now I can help you." He said, and my smile faded.

"No, you can't help. What if I send you away? I can't take that chance." I told him sternly.

"What's happening, who are you talking to?" Carlisle asked. I looked over at him.

"Jamie, he's got enough energy so that I can touch him now, as you can see. You can't touch him though, I don't know why. Anyway, he wants to help me with the exorcism, even when he knows that he could get sucked over to the other side." I directed the last part the Jamie, who was scowling down at me.

"I can resist it." He told me with determination. I rolled my eyes and muttered a 'Oh god' under my breath.

"No, Jamie, you couldn't. When a poltergeist can't resist it, then you certainly can't. You haven't been dead long enough, and you know that! Besides, I don't want to take that chance. If you disappear, your gone, and you can't come back." I sat back down and Jamie sat down on the table in front of me. I had almost forgotten about the Cullen's being there, but at the moment I didn't really care. They knew my secret anyway, so it didn't really matter if they saw me speaking with Jamie.

"But I want to help you." He insisted. I smiled sadly up at him.

"There is other ways for you to help me." I told him quietly. He sighted and ran a hand through his hair. He glanced over at Cynthia, who was looking out the window.

"Izzy, can you tell us how you talk to the dead?" Carlisle asked me curiously.

"I talk to them like I talk to you. I can see them like real people." I told him, still staring at Jamie. It was like something was wrong with him, or like he wanted to ask me a question.

"But how can you tell them from real people, how can you tell that they are ghosts?"

"They have a certain glow to them, an aura, almost. And I can just feel it. I can just tell, its hard to explain." he nodded and looked thoughtful.

"Jamie, just ask the damn question." I snapped at him, getting annoyed at his behavior. He flashed me a grin. And then he asked;

"Can I possess you?"


	6. Chapter 6

**§Izzy§**

"Excuse me?" I asked him, a little stunned. That was unexpected. Why would he want to possess me? He always said that he loved being dead and stuff.

"Can I possess you? Not for long, I promise! Please, please, please! I just want to eat!" We had a freaking poltergeist to deal with and he wanted to _eat_?!

"What the hell is wrong with you?! I could get killed and you want to possess me so you can eat?! And I remember you telling me about how you ate as a human, but I am fat enough as it is, I don't need you adding anything more on me! You are so selfish!" I said with a huff. The rest of the Cullen's looked on with confusion. I was surprised at how quiet they all were when I talked with Jamie and Cynthia.

"Oh come on, just for an hour! Please, I haven't been human in 14 years, I just want to…you know…please?" He asked, giving me the puppy dog eyes. I turned my head but he used his hand to turn it back. This was starting to get really annoying.

"Oh fine…but only for an hour. And I swear, if you do anything with my body, like getting a tattoo or getting drunk or running naked around the house, then you'd wish you walked over to the other side a long time ago. Remember, I can touch you now." He looked slightly scared and…disappointed. He was planning on getting drunk or something like that then.

"Could you guys watch over my body while Jamie takes over it. Its just for an hour. I don't want to wake up naked or with fake eyebrows or something like that." I asked the Cullen family in general.

"Izzy, do you really think that this is the right time for fooling around? We do have a poltergeist on our hands and we want to help you the best we can." Carlisle said. I looked over at Jamie, and he was looking thoughtful.

"He's got a point you know. This really isn't such a great time." I told him. He shook his head at me.

"But I could help them!"

"And I can translate everything you say anyway. So you wont be any more help."

"But it would be easier to explain stuff if I had my own body. Or…a body at least." He added hastily when he saw my glare.

"Do you honestly know more about Poltergeists then I do?" I asked him skeptically. He nodded his head vigorously.

"Like what?" I challenged. He looked thoughtful for a minuet, and then shrugged.

"Thought so." I said, giggling slightly.

"So, are you going to let me poses you or not? I'm not going to goof around or anything like that, I just want to help." he said a little annoyed that I was laughing at him.

"He wants to know if he can poses me or not. He knows just as much as I do on the subject, so it wont make a difference really. It's up to you. I don't really care." I told the Cullen's, leaning back into the seat.

"Will it hurt you?" Edward asked, concerned. I shook my head no.

"As long as I'm letting him do it, it won't hurt me. But when you don't want to be possessed, it hurts like hell." I told them, grinning slightly.

"Well, I suppose your friend is tired of not being seen for so long…are you sure he can help us just as much as you can? This is really important. We don't want to waist any time on fooling around." Carlisle told me.

"Yeah, he's been with me all my life, helping me with the Ghosts and stuff, so he knows everything I know. So, is that a yes?" Everyone looked at Carlisle, waiting for an answer. He nodded his head. Jamie was positively beaming. I got up and laid down on the floor, spreading my arms and legs wide.

Jamie was staring down at me with a grin.

"Remember the rules. And you are doing this to help, so don't fool around. You know what to do?" I questioned him. He frowned slightly. I propped myself up on my elbows.

"You have to push my soul aside first, and then fill up the missing room around. I'll let you know when I want my body back." I laid back down and closed my eyes. I felt him sticking his hands through my stomach. It didn't hurt, but it wasn't pleasant ether. I gasped when I felt him dragging my soul to the side, making room for himself. And after that, everything went blissfully dark.

**§Jamie§**

Yes! I was going to have a body again! Well, it wouldn't be my body, and I only had it for a few hours, but still. I could touch and hold things and drink and eat. Endless possibilities. Izzy's eyes shot open and they rolled back into her skull, and her body shook violently. I noticed that the lights in the living room was going on and of and everything was shaking, like some sort of earthquake. They all looked alarmed, Edward was half way up. But the others stopped him.

I jumped the last bit into her and felt my soul adjust to her much, much smaller one. I opened my eyes and looked around. Everything looked the same, but I could smell, feel, taste things I hadn't in years. I looked around at the family and sat up, beaming at all of them.

"Hey guys! My names Jamie, But I guess you already know that, huh? We should get started on working before Izzy wants her body back." I got up and sat down next to Edward, he was looking at me with awe and wonder, as was the rest of the family.

"Seriously, you guys, we really need to work. You can gape at me later, come on." I told them more sternly then I meant to.

"Izzy told me that you were usually all about fun and didn't like to work at all, what happened to that?" Edward asked a little suspiciously. I sighted and closed my eyes in guilt.

"I may have lied to Izzy about the reason I wanted her body for a few hours…but now that I think about it, I should of thought it more through." I muttered. I looked up at their livid faces.

"I just want to help, I promise! I thought that I could go and kill the Poltergeist when I had Izzy's body. But I just thought about it now, I don't know the rimes and what to do properly. I only know half the stuff that she does on how to get rid of it. I'm sorry I lied!" They were still looking mad as hell, and I was starting to regret ever becoming alive again.

"Do you know how much time you just wasted? Izzy could of gotten the rimes by now! What is she suppose to do tomorrow at school? Victoria is there, and non of us can do anything to help her if she's attached!" Edward yelled at me. His eyes were black and he was shaking with rage. I guess being in a girls body had it's benefits, because if I was a guy, I would be on the floor with a broken nose three minuets ago.

"I'm sorry, alright? I just wanted to help! You don't know this, but Izzy can't fight. She has problems walking straight because she's such a klutz. If I don't fight for her, she's going to die. The only thing in the way is her pride. She wont admit that she needs help- And she doesn't want you guys to get hurt or die helping her." They weren't pleased with me, that much was obvious.

"But we can help, right? There is a way for us to help her, even if she wont tell us." Alice asked. I thought about that for a moment. Was there anything they could do?

"Well, I guess the exorcism will be more powerful with more people. The thing is, I don't know if it will destroy you." I told them quietly. They were dead, after all, and the magic could take them into the other side with Victoria, dead but alive.

"What do you mean with destroy us?" Rosalie asked suspiciously. I didn't like her, she reminded me of the back stabbing bitch I once called my girlfriend.

"You guys are dead, but you still have your souls. You've died once, so I don't really know if the exorcism is the final thing for you, like that will kill you. You might be fine and walk away like nothing happened, or your souls will be sucked out of your body's and you'll die. Izzy won't take that chance, so you might as well forget it." I told them carefully.

"I don't think anything will happen to us." Edward said quietly. The others grunted or rolled there eyes, like this was one of the most stupid things they had ever heard, and they were going to hear it not for the first time.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"Vampires don't have souls." I stared at him with raised eyebrows, wondering if he was playing dumb or if he really was that dense.

"Are you shitting me?" I had to ask, I mean come _on_! What sort of statement is that, 'vampires don't have souls.' Oh yeah, Pamela Anderson doesn't have implants ether! Yeah right.

"No, of course not. We're demons, we don't deserve souls."

"What you deserve and what you have is two very different things. Let me tell you something. Nothing, and I mean nothing can live without a soul, okay? You guys aren't really dead, just sort of dead. If you were really dead, you'd be six feet under the ground right now with your name on a stone, looking like Michael Jackson. You guys have to drink blood to survive. Why would you keep doing that if you were dead?"

"That was very wise." Carlisle said after a brief silence. I smiled smugly over at Edward. He was staring at the table, deep in thought.

I felt something inside me stir, and I knew that Izzy wanted to get out and control her body once more.

"I hope I see you again some time, it was nice meeting you. Please, tell Izzy what I told you, and try to help her the best you can, she really is a nice girl." I told them, walking over to the middle of the floor. I laid down on my back, falling the last way when I felt a particularly hard thug.

"Don't be so impatient, that really hurt!" I told her. We were battling over control of the body now. I wanted to see how strong she was if she was ever possessed by anyone other then me. I couldn't feel my right arm anymore, and I knew she had control over that now. I couldn't feel my lips anymore ether, so I knew she had them too.

"Jamie, quit with the joking, let me come out!" She yelled into the room. The vampires were looking at us with alarm.

"Fight for it Izzy! Throw me out of you!" I yelled back, just as stubborn as she was. She should know by now that nothing comes easy in life.

"I'll hit you Jamie, I swear I will!" she hissed at me. I smirked at that, because once I was out of her body, I couldn't feel a thing, but she could. And she would be the one with the black eye, not me.

"Give me your best shot!" I challenged. Her fist was only inches from our face when a white hand shot out and grabbed hers, right before the blow.

Edward was standing there, glaring down at us.

"Jamie, get out of her body. Izzy, your only hurting yourself by hitting your face. He'll be fine in a few minuets." He didn't let go of her hand, even after she stopped struggling. I left Izzy's body silently, not even bothering to say anything back. That guy was way to uptight. It wasn't like her nose wouldn't be okay again. Geesh, the guy couldn't even have a little fun.

**§Izzy§**

I felt the last part of Jamie leave my body, and when I looked up, I could see him glaring at Edward and muttering to himself about something I couldn't hear. Jamie could get like that, so I didn't let it bother me too much, he would get over it.

My gaze locked with Edwards for a second and I grinned up at him. His eyes fell down to my lips and staid there for a few seconds longer than necessary. What was it with this guy, did I have something on my face?

"Did Jamie draw a mustache on me or something?" I asked lightly, moving one of my hands, only to find my wrist trapped in his. He let go immediately, and I moved my hand to my upper lip rubbing it slightly and looking at it. Nothing came of, did he use a permanent marker or something?

"What? No, no you got nothing on your face. He didn't do anything to you." Edward answered quickly, helping me up. We sat back down again in our seats. The rest of the Family was smiling at us with stupid grins on their faces. I frowned back.

"Can someone please tell me what's going on? Did he make me do something stupid? He did, didn't he? Oh god, he probably danced around here like a fool." I muttered to myself.

"He didn't do anything, promise. Nothing happened…we just…pictured you with a mustache!" Emmett explained lamely. I raised my eyebrows at them, but didn't comment. I looked over at Edward to see that he was glaring at everyone in the room.

"Why are you glaring at everyone in the room? What the hell is going on?!" I yelled, drawing all eyes in the room to me, making me blush. I'm happy I'm one of those people who only blushes in the cheeks, and not the whole face…cause that just doesn't look good.

"Nothing, every one is just having thoughts on other things, rather then the problem at hand. So, Jamie told us you knew the rimes to an exorcism, and we were wondering if you could tell us what we can do to help you." Edward said politely, changing the subject before I could ask any more questions.

"He said that? If he did, he must of told you that you guys couldn't help. You are sort of dead, so you could be permanently dead you know. There is nothing you can do." I told them firmly. Carlisle had a thoughtful look on his face, and them his eyes lit up.

"Izzy, how does these exorcisms work? What sort of rimes are they? And what exactly are you doing to the poltergeist or the unfortunate soul that you exorcist on?" He asked eagerly, leaning forwards in his seat.

"Well…I have to make a mix, actually, it's a witch's potion. Anyway, I mix it up, and take it with me to the location where the poltergeist is staying. I make up a ring with the potion around myself, and I settle in the middle. When there is more people, we usually sit in corners, opposite each other. Then, as soon as I see the poltergeist, I'll start with the rimes. I say them over and over and over again, until the poltergeist is inside the circle. The words have some pull on the poltergeist. The poltergeist gets sucked away into some sort of light. After that, they're out of my hands. I can't help them further, but I don't think I have to ether. Because what happens next isn't up to me."

My explanation was met with silence. Carlisle looked like he wanted to shake the information out of me, just to get it faster.

"I have a few witch books at home, if you want to read them…its mostly on spirits and stuff like that, but I have a few potion books as well. Nothing on spells though, cause I didn't need them." I said casually.

"Would it be possible for me to get my hands on them tonight?" Carlisle asked like a little kid on Christmas. I noticed that Jasper was sitting up more straight now and looked at me expectantly.

"Carlisle!" Esme scolded him, hitting his arm. It sounded like to rocks being smashed together. He smiled at me sheepishly, but didn't apologize.

"They're under the floorboards in my room. Number 16 from the door." He ran out the door as soon as the words left my mouth, Jasper hot on his heal.

"I'm sorry Izzy, my husband usually has better manners then this, but he does love his books." I smiled at her, and she smiled back, relived that I wasn't angry. I glanced around and noticed that Jamie was gone, with Cynthia. I sighted, annoyed that he would be this easily upset. Knowing him he was home in my room, sulking.

"So, how did you get your hands on a witches book?" Alice asked casually. I looked over to her and smiled.

"I came a cross a dead witch when I was nine. I was on vacation on Jamaica, and the witch showed me her home. I had to let all of her animals free, so she could rest in peace. And as thanks for my help, she gave me some of her books. I took as many as I could, but mostly on stuff that I could use for myself. The house is still there, deep in the jungle. There is a spell around her house so only gifted people and creatures can come in, and those with bad intentions will forever have bad luck. Well, forever in as long as you live, which isn't more than a week." I finished my little tale.

Jasper and Carlisle came back with the books, cradling them like babies. I shook my head, this would take a very long time.

* * *

SORRY! I won't be back for five days people! I'm going on vecation, (Snowboard, YAY!) but i'm bringing my laptop with me, so i'll be able to write. There's no internet there though, so i can't update. Review! 


	7. Chapter 7

**§Izzy§**

"I can't believe this. All my existence, I never knew about witches, wizards, leprechauns, fairy's…" Jasper said in amazement. I smiled over at him gently.

"Well, you have to understand something important. They've been born magical creatures; you guys are just dead people." I told them. Every one of them winched when I said the last part.

"What? Is there something wrong with being dead?"

"You could use more tact you know." Rosalie said rather snobbishly. I nodded at her reasonably.

"I could, but I don't see the reason as to why I should. You guys are dead, you should be proud of it. Jamie doesn't mind me calling him dead. It's just the way it is. You can't possibly be that sensitive." I said skeptically.

"I guess…we just hate being what we are." Alice said, shrugging. She too had picked up a book and had started reading it.

"Can't you just accept it? You wont get your mortality back with sulking, it won't make any different no matter how much moping you do. At the end of the day, you're still dead." I retorted, and I believed in that. It was like getting mad over someone for breaking a glass; the glass would still be broken, no matter how much you yell at the person who did it.

"I like that philosophy." Carlisle said, glancing up to give me a smile.

I smiled back at him, pleased.

"I think I have to make a potion, so I'll be heading home now. I have to stay up all night, and Jamie's mad at me for some reason. So I have to talk with him tonight too. You can give me the books back later, I only need this." I said as I picked up an old torn book. It was also one of the biggest books. Carlisle stared at it longingly.

"You can read it when I'm done." I told him with a smile. He smiled back at me and continued to read his book. I stood up, and Edward stood with me. I looked at him, bewildered. For god sakes, the door was ten feet from the leaving room._ I think I can find my own way out_, I thought sarcastically.

The rest of his family gave him the same strange look. Edward shuffled his feet uncomfortably.

"I thought I'd drive you home." He mumbled. I smiled at him and shook my head.

"We drove my car up here, remember? Besides, you'd have to run home again."

"I don't think he's planning on coming home." Emmett snickered, so low I don't think I was suppose to hear it. I did, though.

"What's that suppose to mean?" I asked him, a little sharply. What the heck was he implying? Edward growled and Emmett shrank back into his seat.

"N-nothing," He stammered unconvincingly. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"I might be human, Emmett, but I'm not stupid." I replied a little coldly. I hated when people assumed I was stupid. It was bad enough that my family thought I was crazy; I didn't need an arrogant vampire on my case too.

I turned around and walked out the door, calling a bye over my shoulder as I went.

Jamie was sulking in my room when I got home, something I was expecting. He really was predictable.

"So, who put a stick up your ass?" I asked him conversationally. He snorted at my choice of un-Lady like words.

"I don't like Edward." He replied bluntly. It didn't surprise me, I had actually expected as much from him.

"And why is that?" I asked as I started to change. Jamie had known me since I was a toddler, so him seeing me change didn't bother me. Not that he paid me any attention ether. The pervert usually snuck into young woman's houses to watch them in the shower. I was more like his little sister then anything else, so both of us just turned the other way, still talking.

"Well, first of all, he is the one with a stick up his ass. I've never met a more serious guy in my life! If you picked up a dictionary, and searched on 'uptight', the definition would be Edward Cullen." Jamie rambled. I smiled over at him, laughter in my eyes.

"Everyone can't be like you Jamie. If no one was uptight, then how could we pick out the fun people?" I pointed out. It was like beautiful and ugly. If nothing was ugly nothing would be beautiful.

"I guess your right but I still don't have to like him."

"I didn't say you had to either." I said as I walked out of my room and down the hall. I started taking out all of the materials I needed for the potion.

I was going to live here until I was 'healthy', and I refused to go to school with a crazy-vampire-freakish-poltergeist-lady.

I noticed that it was getting rather late, and I was yawning every now and then. All I want is to sleep, but I had to make a stupid potion. I sighted as I stirred eight times clock wise and waited a few seconds, before stirring it once more.

_'Crush up the 'Forget Me Not' flowers and let it stew.'_ I read after an hour of stirring. I did as the book said and knew what came next. The last part of the potion was the most crucial. I still had a scar on my thigh from the last time, so really, was it that strange that I didn't forget the last potion ingredient after all these years? I think not.

Jamie was sitting on the counter, watching me with pained eyes. I knew he wanted to be the one to do it, but incapable of doing so. I sighted and stirred in the _'Forget Me Not'._

I pulled my sweatpants off and tossed them to the other side of the room. I walked over to the kitchen counter and drew out a knife from one of the drawers.

"I wish I could do it…" Jamie started but I held up one hand to stop him, I did not need this right now.

"Jamie, I'm almost done. Just…be quiet and don't touch me, okay?" I saw him nod, and I glanced out the window behind him. It wasn't the sun per say, but it was definitely getting lighter outside.

I sat down on the chair, so I could easily fling the bit of flesh into the potion. Yes, that was what I had to do, throw in some of my own flesh. Did I  
mention I hated blood? And scared of needles? Let's just say that this was not a walk in the park for me.

"Here goes nothing," I mumbled to myself. I took a good peace of skin and held it out as far as my skin would stretch, I plunged the knife forwards.

I was so full of adrenaline that I didn't even feel the pain as I held a handful of bloody flesh in my hands. Jumping up, still not feeling the pain, I threw the flesh into the potion and stirred as fast as I could. Slowly, I could feel the pain coming. I ignored it, even when my feet were covered in blood. The wound was deep, I knew, but I couldn't stop now.

I stirred faster, and started humming an even tune. Purple mist came in huge clouds, making me temporarily blind, incapable of seeing. I continued this for about another minuet before I stopped completely. Taking a glass from the table, I held it under my wound. Lets just say it didn't take long before it was full. I noticed that I was starting to feel fuzzy from losing so much blood, and my already pale skin was even paler. I pressed a white cotton towel onto my wound hissing in pain. I sure as hell could feel the pain now.

Tipping the glass of my own blood into the potion, I stirred it one time around, fast, before I left it alone, It would be done at this time tomorrow. I glanced at the clock, I had one hour until school started. No way was I going to school today! I also knew that Mr. Newton would start checking up on me Monday. Today was Tuesday, I had almost a week.

He would ask why I was absent, and I'm sure Mike would inform him today but I would take a risk and just not care. If he came, I'd have to lie, simple as that.

"You okay?" Jamie asked concerned. I grimaced over at him. He sighed and left me alone. I didn't want his pity stares. I stumbled from the chair and over to the cabinet. Ripping it open, I took some pain killers out.

I looked around the kitchen, and chuckled. It looked like someone had been murdered in here. There was a huge pool of blood where I had stood stirring the potion, also the place I had cut my freaking leg open too. And the foot prints! Bloody footprints covered the white linoleum floor where I'd walked.

I lifted the towel and looked down at my wound. Instantly, it started to pool out again. I sighted and put the soaked towel back on. I turned around and dragged out an old mop I'd found in one of the closets. I mopped up all the footprints and dipped my feet in water. There was still a small trail of blood everywhere I went, but I couldn't mind that. Over the big pool of blood, I put a huge quilt over. I would get that later.

When I was done with taking away most of the blood, I hurried as much as I could with an injured leg into the bathroom. I started filling it up with lukewarm water. Not to warm, and not to cold. I noticed that when I stopped, it started to pool blood around me again.

"Shit." I muttered to myself. I was loosing way to much blood and I was feeling more and more dizzy by the minute. When the tub was full, I took of my top and sank down into the water. My whole body protested when the wound cam in contact with the water. But what was I suppose to do? I was no doctor, only brain damaged. That's what my mother said anyway. The water instantly started to turn crimson. I closed my eyes and leaned my head against the back of the tub, concentrating on only breathing through my nose.

A few minuets later, I heard a knock on the door and then a crash. A frantic voice was yelling my name. 'Good thing I don't have any neighbors' I thought to myself. I noticed that there was more then one voice there now, and they were too beautiful to belong to a human.

"I'm in the bathroom." I mumbled. I knew they could hear me, because I recognized Alice's soprano voice. The bathroom door opened quickly, and there stood Emmett, of all dead people in the world.

"What the hell happened to you?!" he blurted out, eyes wide. I noticed they were pitch black but he was still acting normal.

"Why, hello Emmett, nice to see you. I don't mind that you just walked in on me in the bathtub at all, no, just make yourself at home." I stated as I glared, my speech a little slurred from my loss of blood.

"It's not as if I can see you anyway." He stated with concern. Edward and Alice where at his sides now, staring at me with huge black eyes. I looked down at myself and noticed that he was right. He couldn't see anything, because the water had turned red.

"Why won't it stop?" I mumbled to myself frustrated. I'd held the towel over, that stopped it last time.

"Let's take you to the hospital." Edward said with a strained voice. I shook my head.

"I can't, they'll just put me in the loony bin. I'm a patient here remember? If they found out I did this to myself, I'm screwed." I winched as I tried to get up. Alice came over and helped me stand, and she gasped when she saw my leg. Thank god I still had my underwear on. She helped me out of the tub and I grabbed a towel.

"Okay, what the hell did you do to yourself?!" Emmett demanded.

'_Always the patient one'_ I thought wryly.

"I made the potion." I stated, as I grabbed onto the sink for support. I looked up and noticed that everyone had stopped breathing. Wrapping the long towel around myself, I looked at them curiously.

"Why did you stop breathing now? The whole house probably reeks of blood." I told them. I got even more dizzy from just talking. I clutched the side of my head with my hand, squeezing my eyes shut. The room had started to spin. I felt a small, cold hand on my upper arm.

"The blood was cold, and you were in the tub. But that doesn't matter right now. What does cutting yourself have to do with a potion?" Alice asked as she led me out of the bathroom.

"I needed a chunk of flesh, and a cup of blood. So I used myself. I thought it would be okay, because it was okay last time, but I guess I cut a little too deep. It just won't stop…" I muttered, fighting to keep my eyes open.

I felt someone pick me up, and saw that it was Edward. His eyes were black, and he wasn't breathing.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked them as they ran to the car. Edward got in the backseat with me, Emmett driving and Alice in the passenger seat.

"Home to our place, Carlisle can take a look at you." Edward said through gritted teeth. They rolled down all the windows, and I suddenly became very aware of how little I was wearing. I shuddered as the cold air hit my exposed arms and legs. Half of my wound was visible, and the blood was dripping into the seat.

"I'm sorry about the car; I'll pay for it…" I mumbled, not really caring. I was just talking to keep myself awake. With all the blood I'd lost, I should have been dead a long time ago.

"Look, I'm not pale anymore." I slurred. Edward looked down at my hands, his head snapped up and he leaned more out of the window, just like Alice and Emmett were.

"They're drenched in blood." Edward replied. I chuckled softly at that. I noticed that Alice was on the phone, talking so fast that I didn't catch a word she was saying.

And suddenly, we were there, because the next thing I knew, I was on a white couch, of all the places to put a bleeding girl.

"I can't lay here, I'll ruin the couch." I tried getting up. But Edward easily held me back down. I saw Carlisle's concerned face hover over me.

"Belly, why didn't you ask for help? I could have done this for you, with sedation and everything. You knew I'm a doctor." Carlisle asked me with a frown. He opened my towel and his frown deepened.

"Didn't think about it…"I mumbled back. I felt his cold hands wipe away the blood, and felt him press the wound together, prodding and poking.

"I can still feel, you know." I hissed out with a shaky voice. I felt my eyes drop, and I pinched my arm.

"Stop hurting yourself." I heard Edward say harshly into my ear.

"Edward!" Esme scolded. I looked up at her and grimaced slightly. It was suppose to be a smile.

"Bella, normally when someone loses that much flesh from one area of the body, we make a skin transfusion. But in this case, I don't have all the instruments I need…" He trailed of, looking down at my thige. I took the rest of the towel of my legs, and showed him my other scar. It was long, big and ugly.

"Or you can just let nature do what it does best. Put a bandage over it and let it heal on its own." Both Esme and Carlisle were staring at me in shock. Alice, Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie were all gone. Edward was kneeling by my head though. I sat up a little straighter. Carlisle regained his composure and nodded his head.

"I can't stitch it together, the skin is to far away from each other and it would probably just stop the blood from coming into your leg. Are you sure you don't want the hospital?" He asked me, almost pleadingly.

"Positive." I replied. Carlisle was gone and back in a flash with a big black bag. He opened it and pulled out a lot of weird things. He was working vampire speed on my leg, probably so I wouldn't feel so much. I closed my eyes and rested my head on the side of the couch.

"Done," Carlisle's voice rang out through the living room.

"Thanks." I said, opening my eyes. I took the towel and covered myself up.

"You'll have to change it, but I can do that for you. Or Edward could do it." Carlisle said as he packed his things up. Esme was already there, washing my blood off the floor.

"Esme, I can do that. It's my mess." I told her, getting up.

"Oh, no you don't. Sit back down on that couch and sleep. You've lost a lot of blood, you need your rest." She told me sternly. I saluted her and sat down rather ungracefully. Edward was sitting on the coffee table, looking at me intently. I noticed that his eyes were still black but in a lighter shade.

"What?" I asked when he wouldn't stop staring.

"You should be dead." He stated bluntly, echoing my own thoughts. I nodded while lying down on the couch.

"What do you mean Edward?" I heard Carlisle ask. The weight shifted on the couch, and I cracked one eye open. Edward was sitting at my feet, talking with his father.

"There was too much blood in the tub and on the floor. She should be dead." He repeated. I closed my eyes again, not really caring if I should be dead or not. I was alive, wasn't I? What was the big deal then? This was one of my last thoughts before I drifted of into dreamland.


	8. Chapter 8

**§Izzy§**

I woke up in a lot of pain. I tried to ignore it, I really did. But it hurt like hell. I cracked an eye opened and propped myself up on my elbows, looking around the room. I noticed that I was in the Cullen's living room. Everyone was sitting there, looking at the news.

"Good morning." I said as brightly as possible.

"More like night." Emmett said, snorting. I shrugged and looked down at myself. Someone had dressed me up in a huge black T-shirt while I slept, and a pair of short shorts. I was grateful for the shorts, because they didn't touch my wound.

I looked down at my leg and sighted. That would be one nasty scar.

"What time is it?" I asked them, a little disoriented from sleep.

"Three in the morning." Alice replied. I sighted and sat up all the way.

"Thanks for the help guys. I know it must have been hard for you, with all my blood. I'll pay for a new couch or something, just let me get a job first. I have to go back home now." I stood up, wobbling slightly. I winched as I started to turn around. A cold hand grabbed my shoulder to steady me.

"Izzy, don't be ridicules. Your hurt and need to rest. And don't you worry about that old couch. I was going to buy a new one anyway." Esme said from behind me. I turned my head in her direction.

"I'm sorry Esme, but I can't rest right now. I have to kill Victoria for good. I'll rest later, when all of this is over. Again, thanks for all of your help." I started limping towards the door again, this time in a quicker pace. Then it dawned on me. I didn't have my car. Blushing slightly, I turned around to see their concerned faces.

"Um, anyone wanna give me a ride home?" I asked sheepishly. Edward shook his head and sighted, exasperated. Standing up, he walked over to where I was at a human pace. Taking his time with putting his shoos on.

"Can't you wait? You nearly died Bella. You should rest." Edward said with authority. I razed an eyebrow at him.

"And let that crazy bitch get away with her secret agenda. No way in hell is that happening." I said with a huff, crossing my arms.

"Who's T-shirt is this anyway?" I asked as Edward took his sweet time tying up his shoo laces.

"Edward's." Emmett said with a smirk on his face. I just gave him a funny look. Why was it that every time they talked about Edward to me, everyone got all teasing? I shrugged it off as nothing.

"Are you done yet?" I asked him impatiently. Edward shot me a crocket smile, and started lacing his _other_ shoo.

"Izzy, what your about to do, is it dangerous? And when can we come and help?" Carlisle asked me. My head snapped up and I glared at everyone in the room.

"You stay the hell away from that school until I call you." I snapped at them. Carlisle looked surprised.

"Why?"

"Why? Are you shitting me? Haven't you heard a thing I've said? If you come you'll die! I don't know when I'll be able to close the portal, okay? You could easily get sucked in. Now I really need to go, if I'm doing this tonight. Edward, Come _on_!" I whined like a five year old. I started walking out of the house, determent to walk home, since Edward found his shoos more fascinating then driving me home.

I gave a little yelp as I felt to strong arms around my waist, lifting me up. And suddenly I was in the Volvo, with a seat belt on. Edward was sitting beside me, a grim expression on his face.

"What?" I asked. He glanced over at me, and sighted.

"Its just…I really want to help you. And I know I can't. Isn't there anything I can do?" Edward pleaded. I thought for a second. He obviously couldn't be there during the exorcism…

"You and your family can turn off every alarm clock that is in Forks. Make sure all the cars don't work, make a mess in front of there door. Anything. Just don't let anyone get to school. As soon as I call you, drop what your doing and come get me, my stuff and everything. And…wash the blood away." I told him. He absorbed everything like a sponge.

"Is that all?" He asked me hesitantly.

"Make sure Carlisle is ready to fix me up. I don't mind the hospital this time. Oh, and could you ask Alice to make a reason for me to be in the hospital?" I asked quietly. I was dreading this more and more.

"Sure." He said softly, almost defeated.

"Thanks." We drove the rest of the way in silence. Once we got to my house, I got out slowly and carefully. No need to make my leg worse. Edward, being a gentleman, helped me inside. I was grateful for not having any neighbours. And, it was in the middle of the night. I glanced at the clock hanging on my wall. 3:36. School started 8. I didn't have much time then.

I got my cell phone and put it in my purse. It was fully charged, so I didn't have to think about that. The pot on my table was boiling happily. I limped over to it and stirred it slightly. It was thick and chucky. Perfect.

"Edward, could you go to my room and grab the dagger that's under my pillow, the one with the Purple gem stone on it." I asked sweetly. Okay, list…

Potion- check.

Cell Phone- check.

Huge Spoon- Check.

Rimes( I could those in my sleep.)- Check.

Edward came running out of my room, dagger in hand.

Dagger- Check.

"Okay, I think that's about it. Um…you should probably go now, you know. Make sure the whole town sleeps." I reminded him as he slipped the dagger into my purse smoothly.

"Alice has already started, and she said that everything would be just fine. None will wake up, except an old lady, but she's going to sit and watch TV, so it doesn't matter." Edward explained urgently. He looked out the window at his car, and over to the blood red chunky potion. I giggled at him.

"You don't want that all over your car, do you?" I asked, laughing. He frowned slightly, but the effect was ruined with his smile.

"Your right, I don't. But I guess I'll sacrifice it." He said with a pained look in his eyes. I shook my head at his silly ness.

"Trust me, if you get that all over your car, we would never get there. And once this touches the floor, it'll burn a whole straight through. And trust me, you will never ever get this stuff away once its on the floor."

"Wont that look a little suspicious? With a burned round whole on the ground?" Edward asked confused. I smiled wickedly up at him.

"Trust me, they wont get freaked out about that. However, they will find it a little strange that they can't fill it up with anything. The only way to take it away is to cut the floor out." I said with a laugh. He looked at me bewildered and cracked a small smile.

Looking around the house once more, I decided that I had everything. I only needed one person.

"JAMIE!" I yelled loudly. Edward cringed at the volume in my voice. "JAMIE!" I yelled again. I saw his head pocking in from the living room.

"You asked ever so sweetly for me?" Jamie mocked. I mock glared back at him.

"Where's Cynthia?" I asked with a frown. I'd completely forgotten about her. Jamie glared at me.

"She's gone. She said she didn't want to be around bad people. Meaning Edward and his family." Jamie said, coming around the corner. Edward watched me curiously.

"But couldn't she have just-"

"No, she got scared with when she came here and only found blood. She left, and isn't coming back. There is nothing you can do about that." Jamie snapped at me, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Who stuck a stick up your ass?" I snapped back at him. Really, I just asked a question. And I didn't sign up for being a ghost babysitter. I had a freaking Poltergeist to think about. A little girl who'd waited over a hundred years already could wait a few more days, weeks tops. Its not like she knew the difference anyway.

Jamie's eyes softened and he looked at me apologetically.

"I'm sorry Izzy…what was it that you wanted?" He asked me, all his annoyance gone in the blink of an eye.

"I was just telling you that I have to go now. And I wanted you to stay here…or at the Cullen's. Just don't go near the school, okay?" I asked him anxiously. He nodded, looking at me concerned. I limped over to him quickly and gave him a tight hug.

"Your going to be fine. I can just feel it." Jamie whispered. I smiled slightly and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"I'll see you in the hospital." I said as I turned around. Edward had the potion in his arms, a huge blanket over it. We walked over to the car in silence. Edward held the door open for me, putting the potion in the back of his car carefully. A few seconds later we were speeding down the rode.

"I've never dreaded going to school so much in my life." I told Edward with a nervous laugh. He glanced over at me, face grimmer then ever.

"I hope you know how much this pains me to do. I know we haven't know each other more then a few days but…I still don't want you to get hurt. I really, really want to take your place." Edward said with a frown on his face. I sighted and closed my eyes.

"You know that's not possible. But you can help me get the potion into the cafeteria." I told him, trying to make the conversation lighter.

"Why the cafeteria?" Edward asked curiously. I grinned over at him wickedly.

"We can pretend that the potion is tomato soup." I said with a laugh. "That could be believable." I shook my head at the irony. I wasn't joking about the tomato soup in school. That stuff was dangerous. Edward did not smile.

Once we got to school, Edward lifted me up and ran me to the cafeteria. After putting me down carefully, and pushing all the tables away and into the corners of the cafeteria, he got the potion.

"Okay…its 4:10 now…I'll just go help the others make Forks sleep. You going to be okay?" Edward asked me. I nodded my head and made a motion for him to leave.

"Go now. And keep away, whatever you might hear, keep away. Even if I'm screaming for you. Leave now, we're running out of time." I said urgently. Edward looked like he was struggling with himself. He finally made up his mind, and walked over to me. He gave me a hug, holding me tightly to him. I even felt my feet leave the floor. I patted his back awkwardly.

"Edward, you need to leave now…" I reminded him quietly. I felt him nod his head, putting me back down on the ground. He smiled sheepishly. Hesitating once again, he kissed my cheek quickly and left before I could say anything else. I shrugged it off as insanity.

"Okay…" I grabbed the huge wooden spoon from my purse. As soon as I took the blanket off the potion, I knew I was in deep shit. I hadn't even started getting everything ready, and Victoria was already there.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't itty bitty Belly. Are you coming out to play?" Victoria mocked me. I ignored her and plunged the spoon into the potion, drawing a quick circle around myself. Victoria hissed angrily when she saw that, and pressed herself away from me. I took another spoon full with potion and made the circle thicker. I was sitting cross legged in the middle of it, a little space in front of me.

"You know, your father tried this as well. Never succeeded, the old fool. I killed him, and I can kill you too. Think that potion is going to stop me, child, huh?!" She screamed and shrieked. I had my hand around the dagger in my purse.

"My father was a drunk. I haven't seen him since I was tree. So it must be someone else." I replied calmly. Victoria laughed wickedly. I sat there calmly, gazing back at her.

"Is that what the bitch of a mother you've got told you?! She thought he was Crazy! He wasn't crazy, no, he was powerful, more then you could ever be. He tried to kill me, he did. But I killed him, hah. The fool. I killed him, yes, I killed him _slowly_…" Victoria was talking more to herself now than me. This sparked my interest.

"What was he then?" I asked her, hesitantly. I saw her hands dig into the wall behind her. She couldn't leave the room anymore, we both knew that. She could leave, but then she would have to kill me first. But getting near me now would be near suicide.

"A Wizard. One of the elderly best…and I killed him, me! Oh, you simple little human, half human anyway, girl. You don't know anything." She said, her eyes rolling back into her skull, her full red lips in a wicked grin.

"And what do I not know?" I asked her, glaring. I pushed away everything she'd told me about my dad. I would think about that later. Her eyes snapped open.

"The power! Child, the power! You don't know how it feels, to kill. Hold someone's life in your own hands. Yes, I've done it, lots of times…lots and lots of times…" She was looking down at her hands. I shook my head at her insane talk. I pulled the dagger out of my purse, and razed both my hands high up in the air. One of my hands gripping the dagger, the other spread out wide upwards.

"Stop, child, I will kill you! Like I killed everyone else!" Victoria screamed at me. I ignored her. I started making a circle with my hands, still in the same position. I opened my mouth wide, and started chanting the rimes.

I saw Victoria grip the wall again with both of her hands, the bricks cracked under the pressure. After making the fifth circle, there was a purple mist in a circle over my head. The steam had come from the blood red potion, through me and out my mouth as purple mist. I started the rime all over again, but this time, I put the dagger at the top of my palm. Victoria shrieked loudly, her head banging from side to side.

As the wound was made slowly in my palm, my words got faster. The same straight line I was making in my hand, appeared inside the misty circle. Blinding white light shot out of the little opening, making me close my eyes.

I was in the middle of my palm when I felt the first cut appearing on my upper arm. I didn't winch or make any move that indicated that I'd felt it. I just kept chanting the words, cutting my palm open. I felt the light dim slightly. I opened my eyes, and was met with Victoria's face inches from mine. I glared up at her, and started chanting faster and louder all over again.

She took both of her hands around my throat and pressed, hard. I glared as I felt the volume of my voice come out as a whisper. It slowed the process, but didn't stop it.

"Stop it." She ordered me. When I didn't stop, I felt another gash appear at my hairline. My voice did not stop chanting though. It was like some sort of invisible force was making me speak, even though it was impossible.

"I said stop it!" She screamed, her voice high pitched. Half of her body was up in the opening to the other side. She still had her hands around my neck though, which was the only thing still holding her here. I had only five millimetres left of the cut, and I was on the ending of the last rime.

"…_Let Her Be Gone Forever, To Never Come Back."_ I felt her finger nails scrape from around my throat, and she was sucked inside. The connection snapped together with a huge bang, and I dropped the dagger to the floor.

I crawled out of the circle of potion, careful not to touch anything. I picked my phone out of my purse and called Edward.

"Bella?" I heard his anxious voice on the other side.

"Bella? What sort of shitty nick name is that? Izzy is here though, if you wanna talk to her." I teased, even though I'd started to see black sports.

"Is it safe for us to come?" He asked urgently.

"Sure…"I mumbled, letting the phone drop. My neck felt funny and wet. I lifted my uninjured arm up and laid it on my neck. When I pulled back to look at it, I saw that my neck was all bloody.

"Great, just what I need. Some crazy bitch slicing my throat open." I mumbled more to myself then anyone else. I felt something cold pick me up from the floor, and I was suddenly zooming out of the cafeteria. I closed my eyes sleepily.

I was laid down on something soft, and there was an annoying humming in the background.

"Hold on Izzy, we're almost there. Did you get her?" I heard Carlisle voice asked. I opened one eye and saw that we were inside a car.

"'Course I did." I mumbled confidently, closing my eye again. I heard him chuckle from the front seat.

"It looks like she put up a good fight." He muttered, referring to the cuts I had along my arm, face and neck.

"Surprisingly, she did very little to stop me. Only tried to decapitate me…nothing much. And she told me some things…" I whispered, knowing he could hear me.

"What things?" I think he was only talking to keep me awake, but I could hear the curiosity behind his question.

"She knew my Dad…He was a wizard…so I'm half human, half witch I suppose…" I mumbled, trying to open my eyes.

"That would explain the beauty…and the blood loss…" Carlisle said thoughtfully. I felt the car jerk to a stop, and Carlisle shot out of the car. I felt myself being pulled out and was in his arms in a matter of seconds.

"Laura! Fix up a room, and contact Dr. Snow, Miss. Swan here was attached by an animal." I heard Carlisle say in a professional voice. I also heard a lot of gasps. It seemed that my eyes were glued together with sleep.

"Izzy, you can sleep now, don't worry. Everything will be just fine." Carlisle whispered. I felt myself being lowered into something comfortable, and one of my eyes being ripped open roughly. An old man with brown hair stared down at me worried.

"An animal you say? What about her leg, that's healed slightly already. Do you know what happened with it?" The old man asked Carlisle. My eyes closed again as he let them go.

"I have no idea, I found her like this on my way to work. it's a good thing too." Carlisle muttered back. I felt like I was being moved fast. The bed stopped suddenly, with a jerk. I felt them putting an IV into my arm before I let dreamland swallow my mind.


	9. Chapter 9

**§Izzy§**

I looked around and knew that I was dreaming. There was just like when you dream, impossible things happening all around you, but you don't really notice. And everything you normally would of ether screamed or frowned of, suddenly doesn't seem that off anymore. I'm sure you've had the feeling.

"Hello?" I asked aloud. I wasn't really sure about who I was calling. I just knew that there were someone else around here someplace with me.

"Hello Isabella." I whirled around to look at the man who spoke to me. He had the same hair colour like I did, the same wide forehead, and the same brown eyes. We looked a lot alike, and yet completely opposite.

"Who're you?" I asked timidly, almost afraid of the answer. He smiled, the same smile I have, had…I wasn't sure if I was dead or not. With my luck, I was probably dead.

"Charlie Swan, your Dad, your mothers husband…first husband anyway. One of the elderly wizards. You can pick out any title you want, I've got a lot of them." He said with a smirk. I looked at him stunned, and sat down in one of the most un lady like, and ungraceful wais possible. I fell straight on my ass.

Charlie chuckled and sat down next to me. With a lot more grace.

"So…I'm dead then?" I asked quietly. I was surprised that I'd crossed over to the other side. What about Jamie and the Cullen's and Edw-

"No, your not dead. Your just dreaming… a slightly more realistic dream then most people, but its still a dream." He said with a shrug.

"What are you doing here then? Mom told me you were a drunk, and ran away with a prostitute or something. And then Victoria told me you were a wizard, which seems to be true." He nodded his head, and picked up a stone I hadn't noticed before. He threw it out onto the lake that was before us. Surprise, surprise, I hadn't noticed that ether.

"I just wanted to talk to my daughter…I-I'm sorry for not being there. And I'm sorry about picking work over family, and being stupid enough to get killed…" I didn't look at him. I just stared out at the lake. It was beautiful, clear blue, fish swimming happily beneath the surface.

"Your mother was scared of me, once she found out about what I was. She was already six moths pregnant with you then, to late to take an abortion. I'm glad she didn't." Charlie said, giving me a small smile. He sighted and closed his eyes for a second before opening them again.

"I told her that I would never hurt her…but I could tell that she wanted out, that she didn't love me anymore. So I started working more, taking myself away from you guys."

"What sort of work?" I asked him, my curiosity waking up.

"I worked a lot with death, making sure everyone got through to the other side, just like you do. Only I had a little more magic help then you had, more than potions at least. I knew that once you started doing things out of the ordinary, I should of started to train you. Renee however, wasn't to interested in that idea." He chuckled bitterly.

"I know I make it sound like everything is your mothers fault, but its not. I'm not exactly a walk in the park to live with." Charlie told me reassuringly. I only smiled up at him. He was a lot taller then I was.

"You know…My grandfather, Jeffery Swan, he was a wizard too. He killed a Vampire named James a long time ago. The only problem about that is his mate, Victoria." I stared at him, shocked. That was so cool.

"Yes, the very same Victoria you killed yesterday."

"Yesterday? But I just fell asleep!" I protested. He laughed lightly at me.

"Time goes a little faster here, honey." I nodded my head, motioning for him to go on with his story.

"Well, Victoria swore that she would get revenge on the Swan family. She killed my grandfather, in his attempt to kill her. Finally the Volturi took action and killed the bitch. But she wouldn't leave. She knew that Jeffery had a child, a boy, my father. She swore that she would kill him. My grandmother helped my dad learn magic, since she was a water Nymph, she knew some. And when my dad got older, he married your grandmother, Marie. And from them, came me. A few days after I was born, my father was killed, the same way his father was killed." I stared at him blankly for a few moments before turning away. This was becoming a little awkward. What the hell was I suppose to say to that?

"Now my mother didn't know one thing about magic, but we did have books. She taught me everything from them, and we hoped that it would be enough. So, since I aged five times slower then a normal human, I didn't meet your mother before the 80's in college. We fell in love, got married and she became pregnant within a year."

"I don't want any more details about that, thank you. Just, just skip that part." I said hastily, throwing a worried look at the older man. He grinned, and nodded his head.

"Okay then. I told your mother what I was, she freaked out and I worked harder. I took up the Victoria case, which I really wanted to solve. I made a similar potion as you, only it wasn't that powerful. And I never though about cutting my hand open like you did, that was very smart." He told me proudly. Only he was proud of me, not himself. I smiled softly up at him, blushing slightly.

"Anyway. I nearly killed her, but it didn't work. Something snapped in her mind though, and she became mentally unstable. I didn't think that was possible, since she was dead and all, but I was wrong. She killed me a few seconds later…I died in the cafeteria. The exact same spot as you preformed the exorcism." he said with a smile. I razed an eyebrow at him.

"I was…surprised when you were born, you know." He said quietly. I stared at him, confused.

"You knew mom was pregnant. And there really isn't anything more to child birth then a baby popping out of a woman." I pointed out. He laughed long and hard at that one.

"I didn't mean it like that!" He chuckled. "I mean I was surprised that you were a girl. Everyone in my family turned out to be boys." He said, still chuckling slightly.

"Is there anything I need to know about being a witch?" I questioned. He shook his head.

"Not really, no. Only…" He hesitated and looked away.

"What? What is it?" I asked him again. He looked back at me and frowned.

"I'm not suppose to say this, and I'll get in a lot of trouble for it, but it doesn't matter. I want you to be happy." He told me urgently. I nodded my head, confused.

"Go live with the Cullen's. please. Be a vampire, be happy and have a bunch of fat vampire babies with Edward or whatever you want. Just, go live with them. Jamie will be there, and you can still see him. I've seen your future, and you'll be happy with that choice. Trust me." He grabbed both of my hands in his. I looked at him shocked.

"What the hell?! Who said I was dating Edward? Who said I even _liked_ Edward?!" I asked, outraged.

"All comes with time." He said before he disappeared. I felt myself leaving the dream. I could feel pain again, something I wasn't all that happy about.

"Mrs. Dwyer! Calm down, the hospital bill isn't that big. You should be happy about your daughter being okay!" I heard Carlisle say in a soothing voice. I opened my eyes to see them glaring at each other at the end of my bed. Edward was sitting at the side of my bed, one of my hands in his.

"Hey everyone." I crocked out with my sleepy voice. Edward beamed at me and held a glass of water to my lips. I smiled at him gratefully, and he looked down shyly. I'm sure he would be blushing if that was possible. Renee glanced at me, uninterested.

"I won't pay 5000$dollors because my daughter got attached by some wildcat! Its just a few scrapes, you could of taken her home and she would be fine." Renee argued further. Carlisle exhaled loudly.

"She would of died, if I hadn't brought her in here. She's been asleep for two days. Her injuries were serious and you know it." Carlisle told her firmly. She glared at him and turned her attention to me.

"Happy now? I have to spend a bunch of _my_ money on _your_ hospital bills!" She shrieked. I winced at the volume.

"Mrs. Dwyer, please speak quietly. This is a hospital, people need to rest." Carlisle told her. She threw him a glare, then looked back at me.

"Don't you mean Charlie's money? The money you got when he died?" I asked her as harshly as my horse voice wanted.

"What? Stop being stupid. Your father left us when you were little." She said, looking down.

"Stop lying to me! You knew all along, and you sent me here anyway! You lied about him, and about me being crazy! And you have the nerve to talk about spending money that isn't even yours?! You know what? Fine, don't pay the damn bill. I'll pay it myself. Just get the hell out of here. I never want too see you again." I said, narrowing my eyes into slits.

She looked like she wanted to protest at first, glancing between the three off us in the room. She huffed loudly and stuck her nose in the air, and stalked out of the room.

"Don't worry about that bill Bel-Izzy, I'll pay." Edward said, squeezing my hand. My head lolled in his direction lazily.

"I talked to my dad…turns out that he died and I'm half a witch. And Victoria had some sort of vendetta against my family. Oh, and he wanted me to become a Vampire and have a bunch of fat vampire babies with you." I said, gesturing with my head in Edwards direction. He was so shocked he almost fell out of his chair.

"E-Excuse me?" He squeaked out. Yes, he actually squeaked. I giggled slightly.

"He said he'd looked into my future, and if I chose to become a vampire, I'll be happy and have lots of fat babies, apparently." I said with a smile. If he could faint, I'm sure he would. He put one finger on the top of his shirt and ripped it slightly.

"Is it hot in here, I think it's a little hot in here. I'll just open a window." Edward said with a shaky voice.

"Edward calm down. You've know each other for less then a week, and she didn't mean right away. Besides, vampires can't have children." Carlisle said, looking at Edward with a very amused expression on his face.

"Ah, but your forgetting that this soon to be vampire is also a witch. So I don't think that really counts for me." I said with a grin. I'd never thought much about having children, and I knew I was way too young to have any now, but it was still fun to watch Edward squirm.

"True. I never thought about that…maybe you'll be able to let the rest of us have kids as well." Carlisle mused, a sheepish look on his face. I smiled up at him.

"Lets just wait and see. Change me first or something like that. Right now I just wanna sleep, okay?" I said, closing my eyes. I heard Carlisle chuckle.

"Edward calm down. Your not going to be a Dad today, it might even be years from now." Carlisle said amused. If Edward could sweat, I'm sure there would be a pool on the hospital floor right about now.

"Y-Yeah. Sure, c-cool." Edward rambled slightly.

"Hey Edward?" I asked sleepily. I heard a sharp intake of breath.

"Y-yes."

"I'm not having kids in at least a hundred years. I don't even like you like that, but apparently I am going to later. Don't worry, in the end everyone will be Happy."

_Fin_

* * *

_Please! Dont be mad. I really liked this ending. I could of made more of it, see their kids and stuff like that, her change and everything, but i really liked this. Because them having kids and getting together is a whole other story. I don't know if i'm going to write it. I have another super idea for a Twilight AU, which i've been dying to write for days now. I'm just going to finish 'Life to Existence' first. _

_Hope everyone loved it! Love Fairy eyes :)_


End file.
